The Wonderful World of Puberty
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: From childhood to adulthood and all of the confusion in between, Tsuna learns what it means to grow up and he has various teachers that aide him in such a difficult process. Drabble-esque and can be read in any order. Rating T through M. All27
1. Playground Playmates

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to the wonderful Amano Akira, however, this plot belongs to me. I make no profit from this fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>_Language and more warnings as we move on. The rating will also increase at some point._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Allx27 but later on. For now, we're working our way up to the point where each chapter may be a new pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _K__

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this story is drabble-esque and it follows Tsuna through his life as a child to whenever I feel like putting an end to this story. I've had this idea for a year or so now and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I love the Reborn fandom and it's always hard for me to choose whom I want my dearest Tsuna to be with so this will be a Tsuna free for all. Once I get started, the chapters won't need to be read in any particular order. Also, as for how the school systems work in Japan, I'm not entirely sure so it will be a mix of American/Japanese schooling until I feel like doing the research. Sorry in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>Age:<strong> Tsuna and company are 5 y/o

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter I: Playground Playmates_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyoya Hibari<strong>_

* * *

><p>He wasn't a monster.<p>

Tsuna confirmed this as his big brown eyes stared at the dark-haired boy from behind the playground slide. No, Kyoya Hibari couldn't be a monster because he was playing at recess just like all of the other kindergartners were and no monster _played_ in a sandbox let alone in broad daylight.

Sure, Hibari was just sitting there at the corner of the sandbox attempting to make a sandcastle all by himself but that didn't make him scary.

And sure, he'd threatened to "bite to death" everyone who came within a foot of him but maybe, in Tsuna's mind, he just didn't know how to make friends yet.

Besides, Tsuna was positive he'd heard the boy mention something about hating crowds…

The wheels in Tsuna's mind turned furiously as he contemplated telling the others that no, Kyoya Hibari wasn't a monster so that he could continue playing tag peacefully. Or he could just walk over to the intimidating boy and help him with his sorry excuse for a sandcastle. Lucky for him, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on a timeout otherwise the decision would have been made for him.

A small frown creased his brow as he watched on. Sandcastles weren't hard to make at all but maybe Hibari's papa hadn't taught him how to make one yet. That's how he'd learned. When he, his mama, and his papa went to the beach last summer, Tsuna's papa sat him down and taught him how to make the biggest and bestest sandcastle in the world. It had been one of the best things he'd ever done with his papa and he couldn't imagine Hibari not having a moment like that.

It was decided then.

It wouldn't be so bad if he taught Hibari how to do something no one else had apparently taught him.

Gathering all of the courage five year old Tsunayoshi Sawada could muster, he moved from behind the slide and headed in the direction of Hibari. His little legs quivered, his face flushed, and his big brown eyes were wide but he kept walking until he was seated on the other side of Hibari's sand cas- Hibari's sand hill. Dark eyes scrutinized him as he did so but Tsuna didn't look away.

"Do you want to be bitten to death, herbivore?"

He shook his head defiantly and picked up Hibari's pail packing it with the sand from the sand hill. Carefully, he tipped it over and eyed the newly formed tower. He hoped that Hibari liked it, he really did, because he didn't want to be bitten to death. The entire concept sounded so painful.

Hibari's big black eyes narrowed as he glanced at the tower where his sand pile once stood proud. "Did I ask for your help Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"N-no, but… I'm sorry! I'll g-" Tsuna stumbled as he attempted to stand, his little legs giving out on him out of nervousness. He was so nervous in fact, that he hadn't even noticed that Hibari knew his name.

"Stay for now while you're useful." Hibari picked up a shovel and handed it to Tsuna. "And show me how you did that."

It was not a question, this Tsuna knew, so he smiled and began to make a second tower.

Years from now, Tsuna would consider that day to be the one where he and Hibari became friends. Unbeknownst to him, so would Hibari.

And as the years pass, the instances in which they sat in silence and quiet understanding as they built numerous sand forts will be replaced with lounging on the school roof for a nap and Tsuna quietly sitting beside Hibari as they study or do homework. Tsuna will both fear and adore the power and respect that his childhood friend will command.

He'll be grateful that such power will (mostly) not be used on him.

To everyone's future horror and Tsuna's lack of perception, Hibari will eventually become rather possessive over his one true friend and many fights will arise out of his need to show everyone just who is Tsuna's "best friend" and who is not.

Or perhaps it will be something that goes beyond attempting to be Tsuna's _best friend_ what with the hormones and need to assert manly dominance running thick in the air.

Mukuro and Byakuran will be at the center of a great deal of the "Hibari quarrels" and Tsuna… well, he'll attempt to sway them from fighting but he'll give up after finding that it's rather pointless to even try.

That will one day be their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna eagerly climbed into the tunnel to eat his lunch in peace. He loved eating lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto but they'd gotten into trouble for arguing <em>again<em> and they weren't allowed to participate in recess... _again_. Honestly, when Tsuna thought about it, Yamamoto hadn't done much but stand there smiling while Gokudera yelled at him about being too friendly with his "Tsuna".

Still, that left Tsuna alone for lunch and, as much time as he'd recently spent with Hibari, he didn't think it'd be wise to sit with him for lunch. Tsuna couldn't make himself useful, not while he was eating, and so far that was the only reason Hibari allowed him to come around.

Tsuna stopped midway through the tunnel and sat down, his Bento by his side. Eagerly, he opened the box and grinned when he saw that his mama had packed him all of his favorites. Just as he was about to break his chopsticks in half, he heard a noise at the far end of the tunnel. Brown eyes peered up as he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at who it was coming in with him. Depending upon the answer to that, Tsuna knew he'd have to leave and find another spot where he could peacefully enjoy his lunch. To his surprise, he was met with a pair of blue and red eyes staring right back at him.

"What do we have here?" The boy muttered as he crawled further into the tunnel and stopped mere inches away from Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed and glanced down at his lunch nervously. He always ended up in someone's way and here, it seemed as though he'd done it again. "Um… I'm s-sorry." Tsuna placed the lid back onto his Bento and started to place it back into his lunch bag but a cool hand wrapped around his wrist. "I'll go, I'm- I'm really sorry…" Frightened brown eyes glanced up into amused heterochromic.

"Kufufufu… Stay. I could use the company." He released Tsuna's wrist and took a seat against the wall opposite of the boy.

Tsuna sat back down and reopened his Bento. Again he picked up his chopsticks and was about to delve into his food but he could feel eyes burning into him. Glancing up, Tsuna flushed furiously as he realized how rude he'd been. "Er… sorry. I'm- I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but people usually call me No Good-Tsuna or just Tsuna…" He smiled shyly. "Would you like to share lunch with me?"

Red and blue eyes carefully inspected the box before they peered at the adorably flushed face of the child sitting against the opposite wall of the tunnel. How could he deny that face, that absolutely trusting and giving face? "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi. I'm Mukuro Rokudo and I'd be delighted to share lunch with you."

Tsuna beamed as he sat the box between himself and Mukuro but frowned when he noticed they only had one pair of chopsticks between them. He looked up at Mukuro sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I only have these chopsticks but… I know! We can share!" His smile came back full force and in his excitement, he picked up a shrimp with the chopsticks and pushed it into Mukuro's mouth.

Surprised, Mukuro simply chewed, relishing in the flavors of possibly the best piece of shrimp he'd ever been gifted with in his whole five years of existence. Tsuna watched him expectantly, waiting to see if Mukuro liked it as much as Tsuna himself loved his mama's shrimp. When Mukuro finally swallowed, he leaned forward eagerly awaiting the boy's reaction.

Mukuro watched Tsuna, his face carefully blank. "That was very… delicious." Heterochromic eyes stared into the box as Mukuro carefully picked up an onigiri and smirked as he offered it to Tsuna. "Have a bite."

And so it was, the two took turns feeding one another the various items in Tsuna's Bento. After eating, Tsuna discovered that his newfound friend was in the midst of playing hide-n-seek with three of his own friends and his twin sister. He was a pro at the game and after three rounds of hiding in difficult places, he'd chosen the most obvious to throw them all off. Tsuna did not envy them for every time it was decided that they would play that game, or tag, he was always it and it remained as such until recess or lunch break ended. Mukuro promised him that the next time there was a game of hide-n-seek where everyone was participating, he would help Tsuna and show him all of the good hiding spots. Of course, the price for this was that they share lunch together at least once a week.

He was officially in love with the shrimp that Tsuna's mother prepared.

Years later, everyone will regret how it was that Tsuna came to befriend Mukuro Rokudo. As fate will have it, their innocent sharing of food will be a tradition of sorts and it will evolve with time. It will move from the two of them taking nibbles from Tsuna's bento and sharing drinks, to Mukuro sneaking in kisses and licks as puberty hits and offsets his hormones. To everyone's future frustrations, Tsuna will be completely oblivious to the boy's advances but grateful that their childhood tradition lived on.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you dug it, drop me a line<strong>**. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chance Meeting & Choice Friends

**Warning: **_None at the moment._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Allx27 but later on._

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _K+__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna is 5 y/o in the first part; 6- almost 7 y/o in the second part._

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter II: Chance Meeting & Choice Friends_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuran Gesso<br>**

* * *

><p>"Mama, can I go to the cookies?" Big brown eyes bored into Nana.<p>

She knew the answer before she even said it. "Go on but don't you leave that aisle until mama comes to get you, okay Tsu-Tsu? I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Kay mama." With that, Tsuna ran down to the aisle that held the baked goods and smiled when he found his favorite cookies: gingerbread.

He stared at those cookies wondering if his mother would agree to get them for him once she came to collect him from the aisle. They looked so delicious and chewy… Tsuna's mouth watered at the thought of eating one. It would be okay if he grabbed the box and held it until she got there, wouldn't it? He shrugged and walked over to the shelf, his tiny arms out stretched and fingers barely tickling the corner of the box.

Tsuna sighed and stared at it again. He could always… climb up the shelf. With his energy renewed, Tsuna began his trek up the shelf and successfully reached his goal. In his excitement, he grasped the box with both hands and began to panic when he fell backwards.

"OOMFF!"

Tsuna had expected to crack his head open or break his butt bones or some other bizarre event that his mother always warned him about when he did dangerous things but no, none of that had happened. Instead he was surprised when he opened his eyes to find that he'd landed on… on a boy. Blinking owlish and then blushing as red as a tomato, Tsuna crawled off of his impromptu savior and sat on his knees beside him, head bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!"

"No harm done, you fell for a good cause."

Tsuna watched as the boy stood up and dusted off his jeans before smiling and pulling Tsuna up from the ground. A quiet thank you tumbled from his lips as the boy passed him his forgotten box of gingerbread cookies. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed… even though the boy forgave him.

"Come now, no need to pout. You have your cookies and you came out of the ordeal unscathed, smile a little."

Tsuna knew that there was something eerie about his white-haired savior but his encouraging smile seemed genuine enough.

"Ah… Thank you. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but most people call me No Good-Tsuna or just Tsuna." He extended his tiny little hand and Byakuran grasped it in his slightly larger one.

"Byakuran Gesso. Nice to meet you Tsu-Tsu!" He tugged Tsuna's hand and pulled the startled boy into a hug. "Let's be great friends." Lilac eyes glanced over the boy noting the pink tinged cheeks beneath coffee colored doe eyes… this Tsuna was like a walking plush toy that Byakuran wouldn't mind adding to his collection.

And keeping.

"Ah… uh… yes. I'd like to be your friend too Byakuran." Tsuna's smile was bright and full as he un-tucked his head from the boys chest and stared at him with his bright eyes.

Byakuran smiled again and released Tsuna. "Very well, would you like to come get some candy with me- after I grab a bag of Marshmallows of course?" He headed towards the marshmallows and grabbed the biggest bag. "You can never go wrong with marshmallows."

Tsuna followed the boy to the end of the aisle but stopped there clutching his box of cookies to his chest. "My- my mama told me to stay here until she came for me." He would've loved to go to the candy aisle, it was his second favorite aisle after all, but he would never disobey his mama.

Byakuran paused and stared at Tsuna thoughtfully, his eyes crinkling as his smile grew. "Then I suppose we'll have to sit here and wait. Maybe when Tsuna's mama comes, we can go play. I can introduce you to Sho and his boring friend Spanner… they're waiting for me at the park near this store actually."

"Tsu-Tsu!"

Tsuna turned and grinned as his mother pushed her cart towards him, smile warm and bright. "Mama!"

"I see you've found your cookies Tsu-Tsu."

He nodded happily and dropped the box into her shopping cart. "I made a friend too and he wants to go play at the park near this store…" Tsuna glanced at Byakuran who was carefully watching him and his mother.

"Hi Tsu-Tsu's mama, I'm Byakuran." The boy waved politely and Nana waved back.

"Well, today isn't the best day to play because papa is coming home but tomorrow… Tomorrow I'll bring you to the park and pack a lunch for the two-"

"Four mama, four. He has two other friends."

Nana giggled. "Very well, I'll bring lunch for the four of you and you can all play as long as it's okay with their parents. How does that sound Byakuran?"

Byakuran thought about this briefly before nodding. "Sounds like a plan." He walked over to where Tsuna stood and pulled the boy into a hug. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow then Tsu-Tsu." Placing a light kiss to the boy's cheek that made Tsuna blush and Nana giggle, Byakuran waved goodbye and rounded the corner.

"Mama is so glad you're making friends Tsu-Tsu."

Tsuna blushed and nodded.

He will look back on that day and realize that Byakuran was his first kiss. In fact, the boy will share several kisses with him in the future to the dismay of Tsuna's friends and Tsuna will not mind because he'll chalk it up to the oddity that is Byakuran.

He will find that the extremely touchy boy is endearing if not a little embarrassing and strange but Tsuna will like him no other way. Tsuna will also look back on that day and thank God for the random encounter with Byakuran at the convenience store because he doubted that he would have met Shoichi Irie or Spanner Mosca without it.

They are friends that will become near and dear to his heart, friends who he'll value for their intellect and their quiet moments together.

Spanner will turn out to be an otaku obsessed computer genius who'll force Tsuna to attend ridiculous conventions with himself and Shoichi but that will be okay. Shoichi will end up a robot/gaming genius who will delightedly bring Tsuna to watch he and Spanner compete in various robot wars and gaming competitions. Tsuna will come to love spending quiet nights in any of their rooms snuggled between Spanner and Shoichi as they play a game of Choice and attempt to teach Tsuna how to play said game. Yes, Tsuna will thank Byakuran in full for bringing such interesting friends into his life, himself included.

But the jealousy and bickering that will follow such friendships… Tsuna will learn that he could do without those.

It would make his life easier if nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoichi &amp; Spanner<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Tsuna stared as Shoichi circled him with a tape measure only pausing when he actually took measurements that he would call out to Spanner.<p>

Shoichi stopped in front of Tsuna, his smile soft as he stared at him. "We're working on building a robot."

"Okay…" Tsuna scratched his head curiously as he glanced around Spanner's backyard. "But why are you measuring me?"

"We've decided to build a Gundam and we need your measurements so that you can fit inside." Spanner tapped his pencil against his note pad, his face relatively blank as he stared at it. When he looked up, a small smile pulled at his lips as his blue eyes met hazel. "You're only 100 centimeters (1) Tsuna… you're not even the average height of a five year old girl and you're six now. Interesting…"

"Hey!" A frown marred Tsuna's delicate face whilst his lips pursed into a pout. "I may be small now but one day I'll be big and strong like my papa." Tsuna smiled to himself as he thought of his father. He knew with absolute certainty that one day he'd be as tall, strong, and handsome as his dad. His father had told him so himself!

Regretfully, as Tsuna will grow, he'll come to see that such aspirations were out of his reach from the very beginning. He'll find that he entirely inherited his mother's genes- from his height to his feminine, if not beautiful, appearance. This will cause him certain growing pains but he'll learn to live with one fact: Tsunayoshi Sawada cannot be a manly man like his papa. It simply will never be a possibility for him. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, everyone else was clued into that fact long before he was. But that has yet to come.

Shoichi hid his smile as he began to measure Tsuna's arm span. "Of course you will Tsuna. Now hold still for a moment."

A heavy sigh fell from Tsuna's plump lips and caused his cheeks to puff. "Why do I have to be the one to get inside?" Honestly, they were always making him play guinea pig- not that he entirely minded but he'd noticed a strange pattern.

Every time he followed along with their experiments, it ended with him in pain or injured. Every. Single. Time. Whether they were repairing a bike, creating a computer simulation, or currently, building a _Gundam_, the results were always the same: a wailing Tsuna.

And afterward, his mama would worry and fuss over him and he wouldn't be allowed to play outside until she was assured that he'd be safe out in such a dangerous world. His mother was always very protective of him but it had worsened over the last couple of months. His papa said that mama was far more emotional when with child and Tsuna was beginning to see that his mother was indeed very… _expressive._ In his childish mind, she reminded him of a Jigglypuff that discovered everyone had fallen asleep during its cute little song…

Nevertheless, he didn't want to end up with another sprained ankle, burnt thumb, bleeding orifice, black eye, or anything else that would inevitably make him cry and his mother enter Jigglypuff mode.

"Because, if you do, we can sit in my room and play videogames afterwards."

"Huh?" As those words slowly caught up to Tsuna and his chestnut brown irises widened with glee as his gaze met Spanner's. "Really?"

And it was in that instant that Spanner knew he'd won Tsuna over. "Really." Shoichi shot him a look that he entirely ignored because they were both guilty of conning their adorable friend into doing their bidding at one point or another.

They were cunning six year olds who could con the devil if they didn't think it too troublesome.

"Fine, but this is the last time." In the future, Tsuna would recall saying that phrase to those two on numerous occasions throughout his life span.

And he wouldn't regret a moment of not actually following through with the "threat".

* * *

><p>"Owowowowowowo…" Tsuna sat heavily on the floor and held his aching hand to his chest- the same hand he'd used to sheild his pained head. His big honey brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground willing himself not to cry.<p>

That was going to be harder than he initially assumed it would be.

"Tsuna!" Shoichi slid to a stop beside the nearly sobbing brunet. He dropped to his knees and gently grasped Tsuna's shoulder. "We're so, so, sorry." He'd promised Tsuna that he wouldn't let him get hurt and now… now he'd failed.

"Tsuna…" Spanner dropped his tools and quickly climbed down from his tree house. "Darn…" He kneeled in front of his small friend and gently took the boy's hand, cringing when Tsuna winced. He inspected the injured limb and concluded that Tsuna would live but that knowledge didn't make him feel any better, not with Tsuna looking as he did at that very moment. "I should've been paying more attention Tsuna, I'm sorry."

He knew Tsuna was standing near or beneath the window of the tree house and really, it was unlike him to not be careful but he'd gotten distracted by Tsuna's quaint laughter. In his quest to see what his little friend was laughing at, he'd knocked his tool pail out of the window and it landed right on the boys head. He was thankful that his tools weren't in it but still… Needlessly to say, Spanner felt horrible and he tended to every time Tsuna was injured as a result of his and Shoichi's projects. But they always made it up to Tsuna, always.

"It hurts." And with those uttered words, Tsuna couldn't restrain his tears any longer. He began to bawl.

"It'll be okay Tsuna." Spanner smiled softly as he pulled Tsuna to his chest and ran a hand through that thick mane of hair. "It'll be alright."

Shoichi nodded and began soothingly rubbing Tsuna's back. "You'll be fine, we promise."

"Are- are y-you sure?" Tsuna's voice came out muffled as he kept his face firmly pressed to Spanner's tiny torso.

Spanner nodded. "Nothing's broken and your head seems alright… That means we can go sit in my room and play videogames and I'll ask my mom to make cookies. Will that make it feel a little better?"

Tsuna sniffled and glanced between the two boys tending to him. "Mhm…"

Shoichi grinned and stood up. "Good. Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride to Spanner's room."

Tsuna gave them a watery smile as he shakily stood on his feet and climbed onto Shoichi's back. Spanner watched as they walked away and was glad to hear Tsuna laughing as he disappeared through the back door with Shoichi. They did tend to make Tsuna cry an awful lot during their experimentation but they always made up for it in full. Plus, they kind of liked consoling their adorable friend and the smiles they received from him afterwards.

"Is everything alright now Spanner?"

Spanner glanced up at his mother who was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Yes, we fixed it."

"Then I'll make the usual and I'll bring it up for you in a bit."

As these three grow, Tsuna will cease to be the cry baby he once was and he will instead go to his intelligent friends with other concerns that plague his young mind. Spanner and Shoichi will console him in a way only they knew how: videogames, cookies, and quality time spent lounging around. And Tsuna will be thankful that he has a place to go to where he doesn't have to worry about most of the confusions of growing up. Unknown to Tsuna, he will serve as their escape from identical worries just as he will be the cause of them.

Thus is the life of a growing boy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I just want to set the ground work for the various pairings of Tsuna in the future and once I'm done with all of the cutesy little childhood stories, we'll move into M-rated territory. As I said before, you can all skip around the chapters once this thing grows a bit because they're in no particular order. Oh, and to answer some questions that everyone may have:

**Tsuna & the girls:** Tsuna will not be intimate with the girls but he will befriend them and Haru will like him as she does in cannon. Kyoko will be here too but... well, you'll see.

**Pairings: **All of the KHR boys will be in this story and they'll all have their own special relationship with Tsuna... a fairly oblivious Tsuna.

**(1): **100 centimeters is roughly 39 inches for all of you out there. That really is the average height of a five year old girl and Tsuna's six, nearly seven here. Speaking of age, would you like me to tell you Tsuna's age at the beginning of each chapter?

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Tsuna's Fearful Fathers

**Warning: **_None at the moment._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Allx27 later on._

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _K__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna is 6y/o in the first part; 7 y/o in the second part._

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter III: Tsuna's fearful Fathers_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iemitsu <strong>_**_Sawada_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna loved his papa, loved him so much that every time the man went away, he would count the months, days, hours, and seconds until his papa came home. Today would be one of those days. His father would be coming home and when he'd spoken to him the day prior, he'd learned that his father would be returning bearing gifts. Gifts! His papa always brought home the best gifts- candies, cookies, toys, and clothes… his little mind was going to explode with all the excitement. It was like Christmas was coming early.<p>

Tsuna bounced up and down as he followed his mother around the kitchen. "Mama, mama, is papa home yet? Is he?"

Nana giggled as she paused in her cooking to pick up her little boy. "Papa should be home soon but, until he gets here, how about a cookie?"

"Gingerbread?"

She smiled. "Of course." She sat him down at the table and before she could open the cupboard, the front door opened.

"NANA, TSUNA, PAPA'S HOME!"

Tsuna laughed as he climbed down from his chair and ran towards the entry way where his father was, his clumsy little feet carrying him as quickly as they could. He grinned as he spotted the man and ran full speed into his papa's arms. Iemitsu caught him and spun him round and round before hugging and squeezing his adorable child. Brown eyes met brown and Tsuna dissolved into a fit of giggles as his papa inspected him.

"Look at how my Tsuna has grown… you're so big now! Did I miss the day you became a man?" Iemitsu grinned as he sat his son down. _And he looks just like his mother…_

"No papa, I'm still little." Tsuna sat on the steps in front of his papa watching curiously as the man stuffed his work gear into the hall closet.

Iemitsu chuckled heartily as he slipped on his slippers and picked Tsuna up once again. "You may not be able to tell but papa can. You're going to grow up to be big and strong just like your-"

"Mama, look, look, look, papa's here!"

Iemitsu wanted to laugh at his son's well timed outburst but instead stared at his gorgeous wife. "Nana." The word fell from his mouth soft and sweet as he moved towards his beloved.

"Mitsu!" She quipped and giggled as he pulled her into a hug before lavishing her with kiss after kiss, after kiss.

"Papa! Mama!" Tsuna giggled as they turned their kisses onto him, his plump cheeks absorbing the assault.

The family laughed as they all sat down at the kitchen table, Tsuna seated on his papa's lap and Nana in a chair nearby.

"Guess what papa's brought home."

"Gifts!"

Iemitsu chuckled. "Yes, I've brought home gifts for both Tsuna and Mama." He sat Tsuna on the chair and disappeared around the corner only to return with a large duffle bag. "I've got toys and candies for Tsuna." Iemitsu opened the duffle and pulled out several toys and bags of candy for his son. "And I've got dresses and shoes for mama." After placing Tsuna's gifts in a nice pile near the door, he pulled out all of mama's.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tsuna hopped down from his chair and ran to his pile to inspect his gifts.

"Now, now, Tsu-Tsu, wait until after dinner." Nana smiled as Iemitsu wrapped an arm around her waist and together, they watched their darling son.

As their gorgeous child grows, Iemitsu will discover that he'll have to be home on a regular basis to protect his naïve son from the perverts that the boy unknowingly befriended in his youth. He'll be grateful that Reborn took a young Tsuna under his wing to teach the boy to fend off said perverts but Iemitsu will be agonized over the fact that Tsuna fails miserably in putting those lessons to good use. He will withhold all conversations about sex in hopes of protecting Tsuna's virtue but that will end up having an entirely opposite effect.

Iemitsu will curse the boy for having his mother's genes and growing up to be rather pretty and sometimes cute versus handsome. But he will love and adore Tsuna no less.

In fact, he will rework his initial frame of mind and begin to view Tsuna as the daughter he never had. Seeing as he and Nana will come to have two other sons who will be able to fill those manly shoes, Tsuna's lack of brawn will only turn Iemitsu's hair gray on account that he'll have to be extra careful in watching the hoodlums his child has chosen to associate with.

Nana, on the other hand, will encourage Tsuna to enjoy himself with all of his various suitors. Of course, Tsuna won't understand what she's talking about when it comes to affairs of the heart. Behind his back, the females in his life will giggle at his expense.

Nana will also be the one to calm her husband and convince him not to slaughter the boys who are attempting to woo their dear child. She will find that she'll also have to instill restraint in her other two sons so that they won't attempt to follow in their father's footsteps.

And that will be the chaotic life of the Sawada family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reborn<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mama, Papa, guess what happened today at school…" Tsuna paused as he rounded the corner and slid into the kitchen, his big brown eyes zeroing in on the man seated across from his parents at their kitchen table wearing a black pinstriped suit with the matching hat.<p>

The man offered Tsuna a soft smile, his fedora hat casting a shadow over his dark eyes as he did so, but this only served to send the skittish seven year old scrambling over to his mother. The three adults laughed as Nana picked up her shy child and sat him on her lap. Tsuna pressed his head into her shoulder sneaking peeks at the man across the table.

"Don't be shy Tsu-Tsu, this is your godfather, Reborn."

Tsuna peeked from his mother's shoulder and glanced at the man again. "Hi." Was the barely audible squeak that fell from his lips.

"Ciaossu Tsuna, it's been a while."

BOOM! The ceiling shook and crashes were heard upstairs.

Iemitsu glanced upwards and sighed. "Ah, I better go check on Dino, see how he's doing with unpacking." He quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

Tsuna held tight to his mother as he watched his father leave.

Nana giggled as she allowed Tsuna to clutch her blouse and she simply wrapped her arms around her son to hold him closer. "I'm sorry Reborn, Tsuna takes a moment or so to warm up to people."

"It's fine. I've heard that I come off as intimidating."

Tsuna wanted to nod in agreement. Reborn… that man oozed a power and confidence that put his papa to shame yet his face was so warm. And those dark eyes… Tsuna couldn't tell if Reborn was a nice person hiding behind the mask of a wolf or if he was a wolf disguised as a sheep. Tsuna didn't like such uncertainty. He really hoped that Reborn was the former rather than the latter.

"They must be referring to your charm."

Reborn smirked. "Perhaps but I'm nothing compared to you Nana."

"Oh stop." She giggled and rested her chin on Tsuna's head. "Are you hungry Reborn? I can make you something-"

"No thank you. I don't want you to trouble yourself and I can certainly wait until dinner. Perhaps Tsuna wouldn't mind going on a walk with me until then. It would give us a chance to catch up." Dark eyes pinned the small child seated on the other side of the table.

Nana smiled and ran her hand through Tsuna's soft brown hair. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Go on Tsuna, go walk around the neighborhood with your godfather."

Hesitantly, Tsuna crawled off of his mother's lap carefully avoiding her full belly all while watching as Reborn stood from the table. The man was easily twice his height and far more intamid- intimidating? Was that what he'd said earlier? No matter. Reborn was kind of scary and Tsuna hoped with all his might that his godfather wasn't as scary as he looked.

He will find out as he ages that that assumption was entirely incorrect. Reborn is exactly as scary as he looks.

* * *

><p>"How do you like school?"<p>

Tsuna paused in eating his ice cream to smile at Reborn. "I like school a lot."

Reborn nodded and leaned against the bench they were seated on. "Do you have many friends?"

"Well…" Tsuna thought about his time at school and the people he spent that time with.

A majority of his time was given to Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. He'd known those two long before he'd even started kindergarten and they were dear friends to him.

Then there was Kyoya Hibari. They'd met during the kindergarten year and they were friends of sorts… at least Tsuna considered Hibari to be his friend.

He certainly couldn't forget about Mukuro and Chrome or even the friends he'd met through those two. They were so nice to him and Tsuna had devoted one day a week to spending time with them since he'd met Mukuro inside the playground tunnel during a random recess.

And now he had Byakuran, Shoichi, and Spanner to add to his growing list of friends. All three of them were amazing friends in their own way and Tsuna couldn't be happier.

"I think I have lots of friends." Tsuna resumed happily attacking his ice cream cone.

"Do they treat you well?"

Tsuna's face twisted curiously. All of his friends... they were all generally nice to him despite their teasing. They shared food with him and played with him... they even came over to his house some times. The only people who were mean to him were the other kids at school. "Yep, they're nice. I mean... they're not mean to me like everyone else."

"Hmm…" Reborn tilted his fedora as he stared at the small child beside him. "How would you like to train with me every weekend or so? I'll help you get big and strong like your father and even myself."

Tsuna thought over such a proposal. He would indeed love to be as big and strong as his papa or even as scary as Reborn. Maybe then people would stop picking on him… "Kay."

And so it was decided. Tsuna would spend a devoted amount of time every weekend to training with Reborn in Reborn's dojo.

As he'll grow, he'll both regret and be thankful for the foolish decision he made on a whim as a child. Tsuna will find that, as time stretches on, Reborn's teachings become harsher and more bizarre- almost to the point where they're just downright sadistic. He'll also discover how much those teachings will come in handy.

Despite the time in the dojo where Reborn will spend countless hours beating him to a pulp, Tsuna will grow extremely fond of Reborn and the man's wisdom.

He'll enjoy watching his bickering friends cower whenever his godfather enters a room. And Tsuna will wonder why he didn't inherit the "intimidation" trait as Reborn promised.

Nevertheless, through Reborn, he will come to meet an eclectic collection of godaunts and uncles that will all prove to be equally sadistic in their own ways, some not so much as others. All in all, Tsuna will be happy that Reborn is a part of his life and one of his many mentors through the confusion that it will be.

And Reborn will be proud to call Tsuna both his godson and his protégé .

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter added to the mix. Tsuna brings joy to my life and I can't wait to add Enma and Company to the story. Two bottoms do not make a top, not at all, but they certainly make for cuteness. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, I've added the age to each chapter so, I hope that continues to help.

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Brothers of Sorts

**Warning: **_None at the moment._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Allx27 at some point._

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _K__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna is 7 y/o in the first part; 6 y/o in the second part._

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter IV: Brothers of Sorts_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dino Chiavorone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched as the blond boy (Dino is what his mother had called him) moved about what was once considered the guest room. His mama told him that his cousin would be living with them for quite some time and she suggested that he get to know him. He would be somewhat of a big brother she'd said and this made Tsuna very excited because he would soon have a little brother and now he had an older one. However, the excitement had worn off and gave way to anxiety as he made his way upstairs to greet his new brother.<p>

So here he stood, bright russet eyes peeking into a cluttered room. Tsuna winced as Dino stumbled over a box, bumped into the desk, and hit his head on the wall as he fell to the floor. And Tsuna thought that he himself was clumsy… Little legs quickly carried Tsuna into the room and over to the injured blond seated next to the bed clutching his head.

"Owowowowow…"

Tsuna carefully kneeled beside Dino and touched the older boy's shoulder which only resulted in Dino whipping his head up and knocking it into Tsuna's. "Owowowowowow…"

"Sorry, sorry… Ah! Are you- are you alright?" Dino crouched beside the small boy and ignored his own injuries in favor of tending to Tsuna's.

Tsuna rubbed the side of his head and smiled softly as he glanced up at Dino. "Ah… I'm alright. Um… yes. I'm fine."

Dino let out a sigh. "Good. Wouldn't want our first meeting to end up with you hating me." He sat down and leaned against the wall, it was safer if they sat where they were. "I'm Dino by the way and I know you're Tsuna. Please take kindly to me invading your home."

Tsuna tilted his head cutely as he gazed at Dino. "Mama says that you're gonna stay with us for a while. She says you're gonna be like my big brother. Is that true? You're gonna be my big brother?"

Dino's smile was soft as it blossomed on his face. "If mama says it then it must be true."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Good. We can do lots of brother things together like Gokudera does with his sister Bianchi."

Tsuna went on to talk about how they would go to the park, play catch, go to festivals, and so on and so forth while Dino sat there and listened, adding in his two scents only when Tsuna asked him to. To Tsuna, Dino was turning out to be an amazing brother so far.

He'd always wondered what it'd be like to have an older sibling- even a younger one- and now he'd know. Tsuna hoped that Dino was as excited about their future bonding as he was.

* * *

><p>"So how old are you, little bro?"<p>

Tsuna stared at his hands and held them up. "I'm seven."

"Seven eh? I remember when I was that age and there wasn't a lot that I could do on my own…"

"How old is Dino now?" Bright brown eyes stared into warm honey.

"Twelve. I'm pretty old I guess but not too old to know how to have fun. Say, how about we go down to the park after lunch? I'll even get you some ice cream." Dino laughed as Tsuna's face brightened and the boy tackled him in a fierce hug.

"Yayyyyyyy! I'll tell mama." Before Dino could say anything else, Tsuna was out of the room.

Dino smiled to himself as he sat on the floor for a moment longer. He liked the idea of having a little brother.

As time continues, Dino will grow fonder and excessively protective over Tsuna. In fact, his little brother will dictate his actions so much so that people will accuse Dino of having a brother complex. But he won't care. Tsuna will be one of his most precious persons and protecting those he treasures most is his first priority.

As Tsuna grows into a very pretty- er- handsome young man, Dino will notice the shift in attitude and behavior amongst all of the rift-raft that his darling little brother befriended as a child. Dino will become a nervous and anxious wreck due to their barrage of affection towards an oblivious Tsuna.

And he won't approve of any of them.

Dino will be suspicious of Mukuro, apprehensive of Hibari, weary of Byakuran, and all of the others will fall into one category of disdain or another. Dino will be highly surprised at Tsuna's lack of perception when it comes to seeing through their ploys and this will only further fuel his brother complex… er… overprotective coddling.

Dino will, however, be grateful that he won't have to worry over Fuuta in the same fashion. He'll thank god for small favors.

As for Tsuna… he'll be thankful to have a brother like Dino regardless of how clingy the young man turns out to be. He will entirely find his brother's efforts endearing and his admiration for Dino will grow a bit with every passing year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hayato Gokudera &amp; Takeshi Yamamoto<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he clasped mitten covered hands with Hayato and Takeshi, tugging the two along as he made his way towards a bench. All of that running, jumping and building of snow people had made him tired and he needed a break. As they sat down, a small smile etched into Tsuna's plump rose-tinted face. This was the first time since winter began that he was given the opportunity to play outside with his two best friends and he felt ridiculously happy.<p>

He certainly enjoyed building snow forts with Hibari and Kusakabe but, when the initial fort was completed, Hibari would threaten to bite him to death if he didn't leave or make himself useful. After two years of being friends with Hibari, Tsuna was beyond used to the boy's whims and he didn't take the threats to heart (or lightly for that matter).

Tsuna also liked playing in the snow with Mukuro and Chrome's small group of friends after a hardy lunch. His mother would prepare him enough food for a small village once a week for the sole purpose of Tsuna sharing with Mukuro's group. Tsuna was always happy when that time of the week approached. Even so, he'd noticed that he was infringing upon the time Mukuro and Chrome spent with their friends and he didn't want to impose.

And so it was that, despite all of his other options during recess, he loved spending his time with Hayato and Takeshi the most. They were his first friends, his best friends, and even their parents were friends. Their lives were thoroughly intertwined with his life and they brought nothing but joy to Tsuna's heart every time he saw them.

Well… almost every time.

Sure, Hayato Gokudera was argumentative and easily angered to a point that overrode his intelligence but his heart was always in the right place. He was never mean to Tsuna, in fact, he doted on Tsuna and, generally, he was only mean when it came to protecting some semblance of Tsuna's virtue.

Takeshi Yamamoto… He was a very simple boy with a good natured heart. He had a slight obsession with baseball but he always made sure to split his focus between his first love (baseball) and spending time with those important to him- Tsuna and Hayato being two of those people. And even though both Gokudera and Yamamoto were extremely popular amongst their peers, they still chose to be with Tsuna over anyone else. Tsuna who was for some unknown reason at the bottom of the social pyramid.

It was because of all the small things, all of the future "first" experiences that the three of them would share together, and all of their struggles that Tsuna would forever treasure their friendship.

"Here Tsuna, your face is turning red." Yamamoto smiled brightly as he wrapped his scarf around Tsuna's neck in the same fashion as his mother wrapped it around him.

Gokudera frowned. "Don't choke him baseball nut."

"I'm okay." Came Tsuna's muffled reply as he turned and smiled with his eyes at his platinum blond friend.

Yamamoto's grin was wide as he glanced away from Tsuna and at the now blushing Gokudera seated beside their small friend. "Yep, he's just fine now." He sat down on the other side of Tsuna and gazed at their snowman from afar. "Our snowman needs a nose, a cute button nose like Tsuna's."

"You!" Silver eyes glared daggers at Yamamoto as Gokudera seethed. He couldn't believe Yamamoto would even dare to say that _his_ Tsuna had a cute button nose, truth or not. Gokudera was supposed to be the only one who-

Tsuna's muffled giggle put a halted Gokudera's negative train of thought and made Yamamoto's smile broaden. "A cute button nose? Like mine?"

Wide brown eyes stared up at Yamamoto who nodded earnestly. "Uh-huh."

Gokudera's mitten clad hands tugged Tsuna's coat sleeve to get the boy's attention. He refused to let Yamamoto hog all of Tsuna's attention. "And it also needs Tsuna's pretty smile."

Tsuna blushed and giggled again. "Cute? Pretty? I'm not a girl." Then again, his mama and big brother Dino called him cute all the time and his papa told him that he'd be as pretty as his mama when he got bigger…

"I know." The two chorused in unison and Tsuna burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh." Beneath the thick scarf, Tsuna's smile was wide. "Alright, let's go make this snowman as cute and as pretty as me."

Laughter trailed after the group as they ran off in search of items to decorate their snowman.

As the years follow them, their bond will grow stronger. In Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes, Tsuna will grow far too beautiful for his own good. Their light teasing of Tsuna's being cute, adorable, or any other synonyms of those words will simply pose as a cover for the truth. Disregarding their attraction to Tsuna they will think of him as their best friend and nothing will be left unshared or inexperienced with the brunet. They will, inevitably, spoil Tsuna rotten. And though Tsuna won't notice such a thing, everyone else will.

Gokudera will almost entirely dislike there being an _everyone else_. He will hate that Tsuna's attention will be split amongst the masses as opposed to just himself and, regretfully, the baseball nut. He won't understand Tsuna's liking of the irritable Hibari. He won't approve of the customs that Tsuna holds with either Mukuro or Byakuran. He won't understand how Tsuna could even remotely find entertainment in hanging out with Shoichi and Spanner. And, most of all, Gokudera won't understand how it is that Tsuna grew fond of hanging around the docile Enma Kozato.

Nevertheless, Gokudera will rejoice in the fact that he and, regretfully, Yamamoto are always the first people that Tsuna turns to when he's confused, upset, or even curious for that matter. He'll be happy that Tsuna will regard them as being his first and best friends if nothing else.

Yamamoto will be happy to see that Tsuna has grown outside of them but he'll be even happier to know that he was there to watch his little friend grow. Yamamoto will enjoy every second spent with both Tsuna and Gokudera during their childhood. He won't even mind all of the others, unlike his hot headed friend.

And Tsuna… he'll be grateful every day to have Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto by his side. They will be his soul friends, his pillars, his ultimate support system, and he will never trade them for anything or anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And this is the last super fluff-tacular chapter for awhile- which does not mean forever. We shall now move into growing up territory where all of the fun truly is. Tsuna will be playing with the big boys now. This means the rating may be bumped up with the next chapter so be prepaired. The style will be different too I suppose... whatever. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

**OH!:** I should say that a lot of these childhood snippets were inspired by pictures that I found trolling around the net. Should I provide links to them? Lemme know.

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Tsuna's First Kiss Went A Bit Like This

**Warning: **_Kissing. Innuendo. Mentions of sex. Bitting._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Allx27 but, if you want me to be specific, 1827, 5927, and 8027. Brief (but not really even there) 8627 and 9527. Mentions of 6927, 10027, 482751, DS, DSX, and DSBX. Crazy, I know, but don't let them scare you and have fun figuring out these crazy numbers.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _T/M__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto and Gokuder are all 15; Hibari is 16; Dino is 20 and Squalo, Xanxus, and Bel are in their early 20s too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter V: Tsuna's First Kiss Went A Little Like This_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes blinked owlishly as Tsuna stared out the window. A long drawn out sigh fell from between his plump lips for the nth time that afternoon and he could honestly say that he disliked his seat beside the window. Just below his line of sight and on the other side of the sidewalk was a gorgeous Cherry Blossom tree. Whenever the sun rose, when it set, beneath the soft glow of the moon, on cloudy days with the wind lightly sweeping against the beautiful petals, even in the winter… No matter the conditions outside, the weather and this particular tree created a gorgeous ambiance that was far too romantic for its own good.<p>

And nearly every student at Namimori Middle School took advantage of such an atmosphere.

More so with the coming of Valentine's and White day.

Tsuna honestly had nothing against the holidays. He had nothing against people being in love or expressing their love to one another.

What he didn't understand was why such a thing had to taunt him.

Why did it need to be dangled right before his eyes?

No less than three times throughout the school day was he forced to watch as a happy couple christened the spontaneity of a "love confession" beneath the very tree his eyes were currently transfixed upon. They would join in a kiss or hold hands whilst _lovingly_ staring into each other's eyes for a countless amount of time. Tsuna had watched this occur on several occasions and he was tired of it.

Well… really, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that he wanted his moment beneath that tree someday.

And such a thing frustrated him to a certain degree and he'd realized why. Not only did he have to watch as other's enjoyed the embrace or caress of another, he was fifteen and he'd never been confessed to or had even experienced his first kiss.

Which was both a blessing and a curse.

Tsuna didn't know how to go about kissing someone as it was and the very thought of screwing it up scared him.

And if he did find a way to mess up kissing someone, he would be branded a loser.

The people of his school were notorious for gossiping about such things and he didn't want to be haunted with a title such as "the boy who bit Namie's tongue" or "The girl who drooled on Kenta's shirt mid kiss." People never recovered from those things and, being who he was, he certainly would never outlive that moniker attached to his name. People still referred to him as "No-Good-Tsuna" even though he was mostly over his phase of clumsiness… mostly.

Another sigh fell from Tsuna's mouth before he bit down on his bottom lip. His teacher was giving him a rather dubious look considering he was making so much noise when it was supposed to be a quiet during their individual studies. Tsuna quickly averted his gaze from the couple outside and pretended to read the text in front of him. Reborn had made him read that very same book three times the weekend prior because, along with training him physically, he was determined to give him a mental workout as well. Why his godfather, god-aunts, and god-uncles (and Tsuna had never heard of having so many types of god-relatives but he wouldn't question it) were so hard on him, he didn't know.

That being the case, Tsuna could afford to waste the remaining class time lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of being kissed beneath that Cherry Blossom by a gorgeous someone…

But first he would need to figure out how to go about kissing in the first place.

And he didn't find it odd at all that his immediate thought wasn't to be kissed by a gorgeous, petite girl. But that frame of questioning would be left for another point in time.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, Haru… have either of you ever kissed anyone or have been kissed by anyone?" Orange tinged irises glanced curiously between the two girls.<p>

They were in gym class waiting for their turn to race and Tsuna couldn't think of a better way to waste time than to ask the two such a question.

Kyoko giggled as she thought about such a question. "Girls never kiss and tell Tsuna."

"Most girls." A slow smile crept onto Haru's face. "Haru has kissed three boys!"

A slender brown eyebrow rose. "Really?" Tsuna honestly couldn't fathom Haru kissing anyone but the girl never lied.

Nevertheless, the redhead nodded. "Yep. Haru has kissed Jun in class 3C, Gokudera by mistake and," she paused before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Tsuna's lips. "And Tsuna!"

A light blush dusted across Tsuna's cheeks. "Oh…" Well… that wasn't exactly expected but Tsuna didn't think it counted as his first kiss. "Are all kisses like that?"

"Oh Tsuna…" Kyoko smiled before she brushed a feather soft kiss at the corner of Tsuna's mouth. "Some kisses are like this and some like that… It's nothing you should worry over."

Despite the dark blush coloring Tsuna from his ears to his neck, he honestly felt nothing from those kisses. And that worried him even more. Although… he didn't want to feel something with kisses from girls that he consider to be like sisters to him. Disregarding, of course, the point in his youth when he'd had an unyielding crush on Kyoko. And Haru's unyielding crush on him in years past.

It was then decided that getting kissing advice from Haru and Kyoko was probably just as good as asking his mother. That thought slightly turned his stomach.

"Thanks for the, um, advice."

Haru and Kyoko shared a look before the two smiled. "Sorry, we probably weren't much help. But, you know who you should ask?"

"Who?" Tsuna inquired curiously because he would take the help wherever he could get it.

"You should ask the boys."

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully, completely oblivious to the mischievous glances Haru and Kyoko were sending his way. "That's not a bad idea… thanks again."

Ask the guys, he would indeed.

* * *

><p>It was at lunch when Tsuna found himself seated on the couch in the room that housed the Discipline Committee. Hibari was seated beside him eating his lunch in silence. He didn't usually spend his lunch with the sullen boy, however, Yamamoto had a meeting with the Baseball club and Gokudera was a class representative, thus, he had to deal with festival planning. He would meet with them later.<p>

Tsuna had actually planned to spend his lunch hour napping on the roof but Hibari seemed to have some kind of radar where he could pinpoint the instant in which Tsuna would be alone, which was also when he deemed the boy the least troublesome.

Tsuna didn't mind. Sometimes he liked to eat his lunch in silence with only his thoughts to keep him company and Hibari was the perfect eating companion for the task.

But then Kyoko and Haru's words came to mind and Tsuna knew that he would have to break away from such a pattern.

"Hibari… Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

For a long moment there was silence. The sound of a bowl carefully being sat upon the table shattered the quiet like a reflection in a broken mirror.

Dark eyes carefully regarded Tsuna. "Yes." It was a simple enough answer to a simple question. Hibari wasn't one to lie about such things or to be ashamed. He was a male and males had certain _needs_ that he'd found needed to be quenched. Kissing being among them. Why his docile herbivore wanted to know about such things slightly piqued his curiosity. "If this turns out to be a bothersome conversation, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna eeped before nodding in understanding. It only ever occurred on rare occasions but he knew that Hibari wasn't above literally _biting_ him. Not to death per se but still… the guy had bit him before. What was odd was the fact that Tsuna wasn't too adverse to the action of being bitten but that was something else entirely (ahem, hormones).

"I hope not but… well… it's just… Ihaven'thadmyfirstkiss." The words were rushed out in a jumble that caused Tsuna to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

It was the first time he'd admitted such a thing aloud.

Hibari stared at Tsuna, his gaze narrowed. He'd witnessed on several occasions (to his displeasure) Tsuna being kissed. By his least favorite herbivores no less. He'd watched as Mukuro pushed food into Tsuna's mouth with the tip of his tongue and then the two of them would resume their conversation as if such a thing hadn't even occurred. He'd watched as Byakuran tackled Tsuna to the ground and then the boy would proceed to place _delicate_ kisses all over Tsuna's face. And Tsuna would do nothing but laugh and wait out such affections. In those instances, Hibari would attempt to bite the offending party to death for daring to defile Tsuna right in front of him but that wasn't the point.

The point was that Tsuna had been kissed before on several different occasions. Thus, Hibari wanted to know if this was perhaps some kind of trick.

No… Tsuna and he did not have that type of relationship where tricks were involved.

Then why? Why would Tsuna say such a thing? Unless the boy truly didn't believe those aforementioned kisses to mean anything, as he would state in the moments in which they took place. Which also meant that when Tsuna said that that was how things were, he wasn't lying.

"Ridiculous." A smirk touched Hibari's face and it gave Tsuna goose bumps. "As I thought, this is a _useless_ conversation and you will be bitten to death."

Again, Tsuna eeped as Hibari pulled him into his lap and bit the tender flesh of his neck. Tsuna clutched at Hibari's shoulders in his surprise. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Hibari applied a bit of pressure before something soft, strong, and wet traced the contours of where teeth once were. Tsuna's eyes widened and he gasped as teeth again reclaimed the area, grazing over his soft skin in a meticulous circle before the forming wound was again soothed by Hibari's gentle tongue.

The room door slid open and cluttered as it hit the wall. "Hibari there's an… Um…" Kusakabe and the handful of members from the Discipline Committee that he had with him paused as they stared at the scene before their eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly moved from Hibari's lap. "I… uh… Sorry to waste your time Hibari." Tsuna bowed politely before waving hello and goodbye to the room that housed the Discipline Committee.

Tsuna rubbed his neck as he walked down the hallway feeling flushed.

He was so embarrassed.

He hated to be caught in the middle of being reprimanded by anyone and Hibari was no exception to that rule. At least he hadn't been caught in the midst of being bullied. That was far more embarrassing.

With time, Tsuna will come to see that his embarrassment was reasoned out entirely wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsuna called into his house and he heard Dino reply from the kitchen, which was where Tsuna trekked to next.<p>

"Welcome home Tsuna!" Dino smiled before he pulled Tsuna into a tight hug.

When Tsuna was released, he stared at his brother curiously. "Where's mama? And what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

Dino laughed and sat at the kitchen table with Tsuna following suit. "Mama went to go pick up the kids from school. I'm done with classes for the day and I was feeling a little homesick." He smiled sheepishly at such an admission but it was the truth. It was hard being a university student and being so far from home especially when his thoughts constantly revolved around who was taking care of his family.

Who would be there to protect them?

Who would be there to protect Tsuna's virtue?

Honestly, Dino couldn't be expected to stay away from home with worries such as those.

"Oh… How are your classes?" Tsuna did enjoy when his big brother came to visit him. He idolized the guy for so many reasons and Dino always had a way of making Tsuna's worries just disappear.

"They're fine, nothing that I can't handle. How are you? How's life?" Though Dino enjoyed talking to Tsuna, he dreaded the answers to those questions.

"I'm good and life…" A light bulb went off in Tsuna's head as he remembered his current dilemma. "You've kissed people before, haven't you?"

Dino's smile fell and his eyes widened. Had he kissed people before? Of course. He'd done far more than kiss people but that didn't matter. What mattered was that his little brother, his innocent baby brother, was asking about such a thing.

Had someone kissed Tsuna?

Was Tsuna planning on kissing someone?

Who?

Why?

Dino took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. Tsuna was fifteen, it was only natural that he'd be curious about such things. All boys his age were engaging in… activities (because that word was the only one that made Dino even slightly comfortable). Since papa wasn't home, Dino supposed that he was the next best man to answer such a question.

Even if it hurt his heart to do so.

"I have."

Tsuna's eyes lit up. "When was the first time you kissed someone?"

Dino took a moment to think about that question and then he remembered that his first kiss was rather innocent. It was when he was five and he'd been "married" to a girl… Sloan was her name. But perhaps that didn't count. Maybe his first kiss was when he was twelve and he went to a birthday party where "spin-the-bottle" was the main attraction. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that his first kiss was when he was fourteen and he and Squalo had been curious. Well… those curiosities had only led to more curiosities which sometimes involved Xanxus or Belphegore at some points but Dino would never tell Tsuna about that. Never.

Hell, he wouldn't tell Tsuna about his sex life in the now.

Tsuna didn't need to know about sex.

Tsuna didn't even need to think about such things.

"Well…" Tsuna tilted his head as he stared at his brother curiously.

"I…" Dino sighed. "I was twelve." At least that story would be easier to explain and Dino would feel most at ease explaining it.

"Twelve?" So young… Tsuna was astonished. And now he knew for certain that he was indeed behind.

"Yea… it was at a birthday party…"

The buzzing of Tsuna's cellphone put a halt in Dino's story. Tsuna quickly apologized before checking his text message. It was time for him to make his way to Yamamoto's house.

"Ah, sorry Dino. I have to go but I really want to hear this. We can finish talking when I get home, okay?" Tsuna smiled softly as he stood from the table.

"Sure but… just remember that kissing isn't something that you have to do. Don't feel pressured about it."

Tsuna shouted out an okay before he left his home and made his way to Yamamoto's. Perhaps he'd be able to get some more insight from his friends.

Dino could only watch in horror as Tsuna left the house. He hadn't even gotten to tell his little brother that sex and kisses, even hugs, weren't things that Tsuna needed to be concerned with. His heart ached at the thought. And then he was reminded of why he needed to be at home. He only had two years of schooling left, two, and then he'd be able to keep a closer eye on his brother and the hoodlums who hung around the pure boy.

When Tsuna does has sex and he reveals such a thing to Dino in the future, let it be known that Dino faints and then goes on a rampage against all those suspected of deflowering his precious little brother.

* * *

><p>"Have either of you ever kissed anyone?" Tsuna sat with his head propped up by the palm of his hand as he leaned against Yamamoto's living room table.<p>

Gokudera dropped the cup that he was holding as his mouth fell open. Yamamoto's gaze quickly shifted from the videogame that he'd been previously focused on and to Tsuna who was curiously staring back at him.

Tsuna frowned at their lack of reaction. "Is this a private question?" He was sure that, if anyone, his two best friends would be able to answer the question for him.

"No… but…" Gokudera quickly picked up his cup and turned to face his friend, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out the best way to answer Tsuna's question.

"I have." Yamamoto smiled easily and paused the game. It could certainly wait and was nowhere near as entertaining as their current topic of conversation.

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully. "And what's it like? I mean… how do you do it?" Because Tsuna still couldn't imagine how to smoothly go about such a process.

Gokudera's cup fell to the floor for the second time, which went unnoticed to the other two boys in the room.

"What's it like?" Yamamoto laughed softly as he pushed his controller aside and moved to sit on the floor beside Tsuna. "You've never kissed someone before?" Which Yamamoto found hard to believe because Tsuna was a gorgeous boy… and he had friends like Hibari, Mukuro, and Byakuran who were in their own right aggressive people. Not that Tsuna couldn't handle them but still… they were all an odd bunch.

A scoff fell from Gokudera's lips as he took the seat on the opposite side of Tsuna. "No. Those stolen kisses from those sneaky bastards don't count."

Tsuna laughed as he turned his light brown eyes towards Gokudera. "I keep telling you guys, those aren't kisses… exactly. Byakuran has always been that way and Mukuro and I have always shared food." Honestly, he was tired of explaining himself.

"That aside, you've never been kissed before." Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. "No… and I don't know how to do it either."

Both boys latched onto the words _do it_ even though they knew that that wasn't what Tsuna was referring to. But it was too late. The hormones were already flowing and thoughts were circulating in Yamamoto and Gokudera's minds. And Tsuna wasn't helping at all. He was just sitting there with his head tilted cutely, plump lips parted slightly, and eyes wide. Beautiful, was one word that came to mind.

Yamamoto smiled easily enough. "I could show you."

"What?"

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes brightened as he turned his full attention towards Yamamoto.

Gokudera stared on with his mouth agape and his silver eyes wide.

"Sure, it's easy." Yamamoto cupped Tsuna's left cheek and looked into his eyes. "As the guy, you have to take the lead and you have to make the other person feel as though, in the moment, they're the only thing that matters."

Tsuna absently nodded and found that he was hypnotized by Yamamoto's gentle gaze, a gaze that conveyed emotions that Tsuna wasn't quite privy to. "Then what?" His voice was lofty and soft as he simply followed Yamamoto's lead. Oddly enough, he felt exactly the way Yamamoto described.

Gokudera's mouth couldn't possibly open any wider.

"And then you slowly draw them in- and this part is important." The hand cupping Tsuna's cheek slid into Tsuna's supple chestnut tinted locks as Yamamoto slowly guided Tsuna toward him.

Half-lidded apricot-tinged-hazel irises gazed into soft russet. "Next is…" Tsuna had found that his heart had begun to beat rapidly and he was anticipating Yamamoto's every action. Not only that, his whole body felt like it was on fire and not in a bad it's-far-too-hot-today way either.

"Next is the gentle kiss…" Yamamoto pressed his lips to Tsuna's and noted that they were as pillow soft as they appeared to be. He gave into temptation as he sucked Tsuna's bottom lip into his mouth, which subsequently wrung a soft gasp from the boy in front of him. Yamamoto relished in the heavenly sound and with his free hand, he pulled Tsuna closer so that the brunet was practically seated in his lap. When their eyes met and their foreheads touched, Yamamoto decided to speak. "And then you go in for the kill."

Before Tsuna had the chance to respond, Yamamoto drew him back in, their mouths meeting in a clash of lips and teeth. Tsuna gasped in surprise which gave Yamamoto the perfect opportunity to delve into Tsuna's pliant mouth. His tongue diligently traced every nook, every crevice, of Tsuna's sweet mouth. The boy tasted of cherry and mint- it was heavenly. When Tsuna moaned and began to tentatively reciprocate Yamamoto's actions, his hands clutching at the front of Yamamoto's shirt, the meek efforts shot straight to Yamamoto's groin.

With one last nip to Tsuna's plump bottom lip, Yamamoto eased out of the kiss, his forehead again resting on Tsuna's. If things were to continue… well… The two took a moment to breathe, their breaths mingling in the small space between them as they regained their composure.

A delicate smile etched into Tsuna's rose tinted face.

So that was kissing?

How had he gone so long without experiencing such a thing? And then, as if by a fluke, an array of memories filled his mind as he remembered other instances in which he'd felt as he did at that moment.

The instances in which Hibari would bite him… the occasions in which Byakuran would pin him to a wall to lavish his neck with soft, ticklish kisses… the moments when Mukuro's tongue would swipe at his bottom lip after exchanging food… the rare happenings of being sandwiched between Shoichi and Spanner when they had their sleepovers… whenever Gokudera would hug him tight and express his gratitude in their being best friends… And now as he tried to remember to breathe whilst he sat perched on Yamamoto's lap…

Tsuna couldn't entirely explain what that feeling was or why it simultaneously made his stomach knot and unfurl but he was in no mood to delve deeper into that line of thought. Not when it appeared as though blood had rushed and gathered south and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

In both a good and a bad way.

"Well… thanks Takeshi." Tsuna didn't know what drove him to do so but he ran a hand through his friends jet-black hair before placing a small kiss to the boy's lips. He carefully stood and was grateful for a change that his shirt was a tad big on him.

"Any time Tsuna. Do you think you've got the hang of it?" At this point, Yamamoto had taken notice to the shell-shocked Gokudera whose mouth was hanging open catching flies.

Tsuna too took notice of Gokudera and he smiled. "I don't know… I'll try it for myself I guess." And with that, Tsuna used Yamamoto's fool proof technique on the gaping Gokudera who, half way through the entire ordeal began to eagerly respond back.

When they were done, Tsuna stood again, a face splitting grin on his gorgeous face. "Yea… I'm pretty sure I've got it now."

And so it was from this point onward, Tsuna began to embrace, explore, and incur his budding sexuality. The other boys will look back one day and mourn for the loss of Oblivious Tsuna… not to say that that Tsuna has entirely abandoned them, he'll just be much harder to get a hold of. They will, however, rejoice in the fact that Tsuna isn't opposed to experimenting or attempting new things. They'll be even happier that, if Tsuna experiences something that he likes, he's not opposed to trying it again… and again… and again…

Sex.

Yep, just gonna throw that out there for those who are still confused.

Darling Tsuna will thoroughly enjoy having _sex_.

At some point.

And what male doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how was that? Did it blow your minds? Are there now more questions than answers? Well... It was very entertaining to write. May have been a bit OOC but, meh, can't keep them too in character with this type of thing. If you did, well, there would be no chemistry to begin with. Anywho, the link to the pictures is on my page, just click it and you shall see all that's inspired me to write the random snippets of this story. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

**OH!:** Enma! Tsuna doesn't meet him until high school, which, in Japan starts in the tenth grade aka at age 16. I'm working on that chapter and simultaneously working on other chapters too because this is my current story of interest. It's so happy and entertaining...

**Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Lazy Sunday

**Warning: **_Kissing. Innuendo. Mentions of sex. Food sharing._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Mukuro x Tsuna (6927) & Byakuran x Tsuna (10027). Mentions of Mukuro being a whore._

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>**:**_ _M__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna is 16; Byakuran & Mukuro are roughly 17; Fuuta is nearly 10; For the sake of this story Lambo & I-Pin are 9._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I hate these at the beginning but it's a quick one. Originally this chapter was going to have Enma but due to the last three or four chapters of Reborn, I couldn't resist doing this as a tribute of sorts to Byakuran and Mukuro.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter VI: Lazy Sunday_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smirked as he sat at the edge of Tsuna's bed, his fingers ghosting over Tsuna's sun-kissed jaw.<p>

It was in these rare occasions where he was able to simply enjoy Tsuna's presence (with no interruption) that caused Mukuro to appreciate the weekend. Ever since he was old enough to do so, he would rise early Sunday morning for the sole purpose of catching the train to Namimori. He would easily make his way to the Sawada household where Nana would greet him and implore that he go wake up her darling Tsu-Tsu for breakfast. And Mukuro would delightedly take the job.

Over the years, he'd come to love such a peaceful moment, a moment that was only delightfully furthered by the sight of the ever pure sleeping face of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mukuro was no saint, this he knew with absolutely certainty, but Tsuna… Tsuna was one of the few beams of light left at the end of his dark tunnel and that was something he did not mind at all.

Allowing his fingers to tangle in silky milk chocolate locks, Mukuro leaned forward, his mouth pressed near Tsuna's ear. "Tsunayoshi, if you don't wake up I will devour you in your sleep." And he wasn't entirely fabricating.

Mukuro leaned away with great restraint and watched as Tsuna's eyes slowly batted open, those orange tinged irises entrapping him in their depths. Tsuna stretched, audible pops resounding throughout the room as he did so, and heterochromatic irises drank up the sight. Mukuro's eyes followed slender curves, the dips and contours of that cream colored chest, all the way down to the brunet's naval where a light trail of hair just barely led his eyes to a prize hidden beneath the thin fabric of Tsuna's boxers.

Tsuna was gorgeous, simply gorgeous, but this was something that Mukuro had known from the very beginning.

He just wasn't aware of how daunting such a thing would be in the future.

It was hard to keep the dark thoughts at bay, the ones that urged him to see just how beautiful Tsuna would be if he took him, consumed his body in a way that Mukuro knew no other before him had. That urge was becoming harder and harder to quash as the days stretched on.

Tsuna's sleep laden eyes turned towards the young man seated at the edge of his bed. "Mornin' Mukuro." He mumbled, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he sat up.

Mukuro leaned forward again, his lips briefly touching Tsuna's before he pulled away, delighted to see those gorgeous alabaster cheeks tinged pink. "Good morning Tsunayoshi. Mama wants us to come eat breakfast before the little ones leave us nothing."

Tsuna nodded and stood up before he became fully aware of his state of undress and dived back under his cover. "Ah… I need to get dressed so I'll- er- meet you downstairs."

"Kufufufu… Are you sure? I could help dress-" Before Mukuro could finish his sentence a textbook came flying at his head, one that he easily dodged as he made his way to the door.

"Get out you pervert."

Mukuro smirked as he slipped out the door. It was funny how Tsuna could tell when he was being verbally lecherous, however, his lecherous actions went right over the boy's head. And Mukuro would prefer it if things remained that way.

* * *

><p>It was well after breakfast as Mukuro lay comfortable on the floor beneath Tsuna who was sprawled over the couch. They were watching a movie that Mukuro would have preferred not to see at all: He's Just Not That into You. Nana had suggested it and he did not wish to hurt her feelings by refusing. Then again, he'd assumed that she'd be joining them but no, he had Tsuna all to himself. Nana had taken the children to the park to play and eat lunch- they wouldn't be returning until well into the afternoon.<p>

He'd inquired about Tsuna's papa and found that the man wouldn't be home until the end of the month. As for Tsuna's ever overprotective older brother… well, he was stuck at his university doing some research project or another. Mukuro was glad that it wasn't quite time for the brunet's lapdogs to come hankering around because that left Tsuna completely in his mercy. It'd been awhile since the last time he'd had Tsuna all to himself and he would not let the moment go to waste.

As the movie wound to an end Tsuna sat up from the couch and slid onto the floor to sit beside Mukuro and right away Mukuro could tell that the boy had a question. One that embarrassed him no less if Tsuna's curious russet eyes and red stained cheeks were an indication of such. Mukuro loved nothing more than a naïve question from Tsuna.

With a tilt of his head, Mukuro stared at Tsuna, a light smirk gracing his face. "What's the matter Tsunayoshi?"

The crimson on those round cheeks deepened as Tsuna rubbed his neck sheepishly and averted his eyes. "Um… this may be a dumb question but, what was your longest lasting relationship?"

It was a peculiar question indeed but Mukuro could not wait to see where it led them. He took the time to think such a question through, his mind combing through the various relationships he'd had over the years.

He and Chrome had been together all of their lives (from womb to present) but what twins weren't always together? Their bond was an unbreakable one that he could not foresee ending. He trusted no one as he trusted her and he would part the sea itself if his darling sister so requested it. But what they had was simply a love shared between siblings and their relationship was a platonic one. He doubted that Tsuna could possibly be referring to that.

Then there was MM, Ken, Chikusa, and Fran. They were dear friends of both he and Chrome, friends that had bared the hardships of life with them when they escaped the orphanage long ago. And they were friends that were allowed to reap in the benefits of Mukuro and Chrome's inheritance due to their loyal companionship during such hard times. As the years had passed, Mukuro had also formed physical bonds with the four, bonds that connected their bodies in a bestial, carnal, dance that was as dark as it was pure. He loved them in the sense that they were a part of his family, nothing more, nothing less. Still, he doubted that that was the type of relationship his Tsuna wanted to know about.

Surely the boy didn't care to hear of all the whims he'd fancied with various women or men from his high school or even the menial relationships he entertained with the most gorgeous of Japan's socialites. Those all meant nothing more to him than a good fuck or stepping stone in the grand scheme of his networking ideations.

Matter of fact, the only meaningful relationship that he could think of separate from the one he shared with his family was the one he shared with Tsuna.

He'd been oddly attached to one Tsunayoshi Sawada since the very day he met the boy in the playground tunnel some odd eleven years ago. He knew Tsuna nearly as well as he knew himself and that was indeed a feat considering Mukuro had never taken the time to know anyone other than the family he had within his fold. His socialite targets not included- that was business.

And he was positive that Tsuna knew him just as well.

They'd done so much together… nearly too much, and Mukuro could not bring himself to step out of Tsuna's life, even though he knew it would be in Tsuna's best interest if he did so. He had tried once long ago to abandon Tsuna and spare him before their bond grew any further, however, Tsuna had not liked that one bit. The beating Mukuro received for his "thoughtless" actions… well… it made Tsuna all the more enticing in Mukuro's eyes. He loved Tsuna but he did not know how to classify such a foreign feeling of love and that alone bothered him. Nonetheless, he had an answer for his clumsy friend, one that he was comfortable settling on at the moment.

"A little over a decade, assuming you're not talking about familial relations."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at Mukuro in nothing short of astonishment. "How come I've never met her? Or have I?" Tsuna grinned as he attempted to think of all the girls he'd heard Mukuro mention over the years and which of them could've possibly captured Mukuro's attention. "You dog! Who is it?"

Mukuro chuckled noting the way the sound caused Tsuna to shiver. "I'm referring to you Tsunayoshi. You are the only person outside of my family that I've spent a great deal of _meaningful_ time with."

"Me?" Tsuna's eyes were big an bright as they stared at Mukuro.

Mukuro cupped Tsuna's cheek, his mismatched eyes boring into hazel. "You say that as if this is a surprise." His forehead touched Tsuna's as he drew the boy closer. "You are after all, Tsunayoshi, my first and only friend." Mukuro's lips pressed to Tsuna's in a light, sweet, kiss that sent a spark of fire down his spine. When he pulled away, he was not surprised to see a dazed expression on Tsuna's gorgeous face. Never had such a simple kiss from anyone (sans Tsuna) garnered so much feeling.

As Tsuna snapped out of it, his face flushed with color and his bright eyes turned to regard Mukuro, his smile dazzling if not a little shy. "Ah- well… I'm glad that we're friends Mukuro."

Mukuro didn't understand why but those words made his heart constrict painfully. Friends… it was at that precise moment that he decided he wanted to be far more than simply "friends" with Tsuna. "I agree but-"

"TSU-TSU!"

Both heads turned in the direction of the entry way. Mukuro watched as Tsuna clumsily stood on his feet, apologetic smile lighting his face.

"It's Byakuran. I'll go let him in and- um- er-" Tsuna cringed and Mukuro quickly fixed his face.

"Go ahead. I tend to forget that there are others who preoccupy your time Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded and made his way to his front door, Mukuro watched his retreat.

There were very few who were a threat to his overall relationship with Tsuna, fewer that he chose to acknowledge. Byakuran was one of those select few. He did not like that boy, not for the life of himself, and he could only hope that Byakuran grew tired of Tsuna as he was easily prone to growing tired of those around him. If he were lucky, Tsuna would eventually see the snowflake for what he was: a snake.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-Tsu!" Byakuran pulled Tsuna into his arms and kissed the boy square on the mouth.<p>

Tsuna smiled and hugged him back, long used to such behavior. "Hi Byakuran."

"It's so lovely out today and I attempted to drag Sho here with me but he and _Spanner_ are working on something for an upcoming contest of sorts…" Byakuran followed behind Tsuna as they headed to the living room. "He sends his…" The words died on the tip of his tongue as his lilac eyes met a mismatched pair. "Mukuro."

"Byakuran."

Tsuna could immediately feel it as palpable tension flooded into the room. He sighed as he went back over to sit on the couch. It was moments like these when he wished for his godfather's overbearing presence because everyone always behaved when Reborn was around.

"What brings you here pineapple?"

"Perhaps the same thing that has blown you in snowflake."

To the unknowing ear, that particular exchange would sound rather endearing, however, Tsuna was privy to the fact that such an exchange was anything but _endearing._ "I'm gonna go make us some lunch." Tsuna noted that his words fell on deaf ears for Byakuran and Mukuro were far too busy glaring at one another to pay any mind to him. With a sigh, he turned and walked into the kitchen wishing that those two could get along just long enough for him to finish making… something.

Meanwhile, Mukuro and Byakuran continued to glower at one another, the tension growing thicker by the minute.

Years ago, they were both rather surprised when Tsuna introduced them to each other.

They knew one another very well and it was hate at first sight. Both were a part of differing and rather_ rough _groups and they'd fought against each other to gain privilege to a particular territory at one point or another. Of course, there was still dispute over those particular matters and the loathing each felt for the other was only further fueled on.

And neither boy could figure out how it was Tsuna came to be friends with the other.

Were Tsuna privy to the turf wars and the minute gangs that had sprung up during junior high, perhaps he wouldn't be friends with either of them.

But that was to ponder upon at a later date.

Byakuran's violet gaze was hard despite the large smile that sat upon his face. "Wouldn't you prefer to be with that ragtag bunch of hooligans you call friends, Mukuro?" Translation: Why the fuck are you here?

Mukuro smirked. "But to spend an entire afternoon with Tsunayoshi is an opportunity I would never let slip through my fingers. Nevertheless, I could ask you the same. Why are you here?"

Before Byakuran could answer, Tsuna walked into the room bearing a large tray of sodas, sandwiches, fruit, and chips. He smiled as he glanced between the two boys seated at the opposite ends of his couch and he hoped that they set aside their differences for the time being.

"I come bearing food." Tsuna placed the tray on the living room table. "I have turkey, tomato, and cheese on rye bread for Byakuran." Because he knew that Byakuran was rather adverse to eating pork. "And I have the works for Mukuro." Which was a little bit of everything jammed between two pieces of white bread. He supposed it didn't really matter because he and Mukuro would be sharing such a massive sandwich.

"Such a little house wife you are Tsu-Tsu, thank you." Byakuran cooed and kissed Tsuna's cheek before daintily picking up half of his sandwich. "There are only two sandwiches here, are you not feeding the pineapple."

At that Mukuro smirked and picked up half of his sandwich. "We tend to share our food, Tsunayoshi and I." In this moment, Mukuro felt his power return tenfold. He would show Byakuran just how close he and Tsuna were and Mukuro was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Yea. I don't eat much and he eats a lot so it works out for the best." Tsuna absently bit from the sandwich as Mukuro fed it to him.

Byakuran hid his frown of displeasure as he ate a chip. "Perhaps next time you and I can share seeing as he eats as much as he does."

"I'm going to decline on Tsunayoshi's behalf. He's far too nice to say so his self but he will share food with no one aside from myself. It makes him uncomfortable."

Tsuna flushed a furious shade of scarlet as a frown marred his gorgeous face. "Mukuro!" Though Tsuna knew it was the truth, Mukuro didn't have to say it like that.

"I see… I'm not worthy of sharing your food Tsu-Tsu." Byakuran glanced at his sandwich before he sat it down on the plate. "Well, this has been a delightful visit but I think it'd be best if I left. I was interrupting as it is…" Byakuran stood and turned to leave without giving Tsuna his customary goodbye kiss. As he walked away, leaving Tsuna to gape and Mukuro to smile smugly, he knew that it would be he who had the last laugh. Though it pained him to hurt his dear Tsuna, it was a necessity at the moment.

As for Tsuna, he watched in disbelief as Byakuran disappeared around the corner and into the hallway. He frowned and glared at Mukuro. "Look what you've done now." Tsuna stood. He couldn't- wouldn't let one of his dearest friends leave his home with his feelings hurt. When Mukuro grabbed his wrist to stop him, Tsuna shook it off. "No, you stay here and think about what you just did." With that, Tsuna quickly rushed into the hall to find Byakuran reaching for the door knob. "Wait!"

Byakuran paused at the sweet sound of Tsuna's voice.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go. I just have this thing about food and I promised Mukuro when we were younger that he and Chrome were the only ones that I'd share my food with and I…" Tsuna took a deep breath as he stood in front of Byakuran with an apologetic smile on his flushed face. "I'm sorry."

A slow smirk crept onto Byakuran's face as he stared down at the petite boy. "You are forgiven Tsu-Tsu." Byakuran ran his fingers through Tsuna thick chestnut colored locks. "But really, I do have to go. I only stopped by to see your darling face since I was already passing by." And really, he could not stand being in the same room with Mukuro any longer.

Mukuro… that boy infuriated him beyond his capabilities of self-control and were they anywhere else such a thing would've been dealt with. But they weren't anywhere else. The Sawada home was neutral territory and, being that he had arrived second, it was he who had to leave first.

And Tsuna didn't have to know any of that. No, Byakuran would allow Tsuna to believe that he was leaving on account of his _feelings_ being hurt. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a thing. Jealous? Perhaps a bit. Hurt? Not at all. He was able to lay claim to a piece of Tsuna that no one else could touch and that was enough for now.

"Couldn't you stay a bit longer?" Tsuna's big russet eyes stared at Byakuran pleadingly.

Tsuna was far too much of a temptress, an oblivious temptress, but a temptress nonetheless, and Byakuran could barely restrain himself. "I can't Tsu-Tsu but," Byakuran backed Tsuna into the wall placing a hand on either side of his head. "You've reminded me that I didn't properly see you off."

Byakuran craned his neck to leave a blazing trail of kisses up the left side of Tsuna's throat, Tsuna's jaw line, until finally his lips pressed to Tsuna's. Byakuran couldn't resist swiping his tongue across Tsuna's plump bottom lip and he was pleasantly surprised when Tsuna gasped, his mouth opening slightly. Byakuran took the rare opportunity to delve in, his tongue exploring previously unbidden ground and he relished in the moan that greeted his ears. Tsuna tasted of Pepsi and a sandwich but amongst all of that was the taste of Tsuna himself and it was incredible.

Tsuna gripped the front of Byakuran's shirt as he allowed his mouth to be dominated. There was something about kissing that rendered him breathless and made him lightheaded. There was also the nagging at the back of his mind that encouraged Tsuna to submit and allow himself to be devoured but he tended to ignore that. For now, the clash of lips, tongue, and teeth would suffice.

And all too soon, it was over.

When they pulled apart, Byakuran smiled and kissed Tsuna's button nose. Had he known that such advances would be taken in stride by Tsuna, he would have pinned him to a wall long ago. Well… he would remember such a thing for the future. "I'll see you on another day Tsu-Tsu." And with that, he left the Sawada household leaving a softly panting Tsuna in his wake.

Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Now he would have to deal with Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Dual colored eyes stared dubiously at Tsuna as the boy sat at the complete opposite end of the couch. Honestly, Mukuro couldn't believe that Byakuran was gone and still he'd managed to screw him over. No… Mukuro could indeed believe that. But this was nothing that He couldn't handle. Yes, there were times when Tsuna proved to be unpredictable but this certainly wasn't one of them.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, you can't be mad at me the entire time I'm here."

A scowl crossed Tsuna's face. "I can try." It sounded very childish but he didn't believe that Mukuro deserved anything more.

"Can you blame me for being envious? I'm only able to see you every so often and to have him encroach upon that time…" Never would Mukuro admit such a thing to anyone other than Tsuna. And it was apparent that such an admission would work in his favor.

Tsuna looked awed by that bit of information.

"Well… just- next time try to be nicer. He's not a bad guy and I think you and Byakuran would get along if you just tried." In Tsuna's opinion, the two were a lot more alike than they gave each other credit for. He didn't understand how they couldn't see it.

"I'll see what I can do." It would be a cold day in hell before Mukuro would go out of his way to be courteous in anyway to Byakuran. A good guy...? If only Tsuna knew. Then again, the same could be said for himself... "Now come here. I don't believe we finished eating."

Tsuna sighed and reluctantly reseated himself beside Mukuro. He was still kind of hungry and since Mukuro had somewhat complied with his request, there was no need to keep being mad. With that in mind Tsuna picked up a strawberry and was fully prepared to push the entire thing into his mouth, however, the hand wrapped loosely around his wrist stopped him. "What?"

"Allow me." Mukuro leaned forward, his lips moving over the supple berry as the tip of his tongue teased Tsuna's fingers before the fruit was lost in his mouth.

A frown marred Tsuna's face. "I really wanted to eat that…"

"You can." Mukuro smirked as he pulled Tsuna forward, their lips easily connecting under his expertise.

He wasn't surprised when Tsuna's mouth opened expectantly, almost like a bird waiting to be fed by its mother. But Mukuro was not Tsuna's mother. He pushed a piece of the fruit into Tsuna's pliant mouth, allowing the boy a moment to swallow before he fully began to devour him. Mukuro took his time outlining and memorizing every dip and groove of Tsuna's warm mouth in between eagerly swallowing every meek mewl Tsuna gifted him with.

After thoroughly indulging himself, Mukuro backed away to allow the boy some air. He watched with rapt attention as Tsuna clutched to his shoulders in a daze, amber irises half lidded and mouth parted invitingly. He coaxed Tsuna into straddling his lap and once that was accomplished, he nipped at Tsuna's rosy bottom lip. Deft fingers plucked another piece of fruit from the bowl nearby and Mukuro slowly pushed it into Tsuna's mouth. As the younger boy indulged in the fruit, Mukuro indulged in him. He tilted Tsuna's head and descended upon a flawless throat that was just begging to be marked.

Marked indeed… Mukuro intended to lay some claim to Tsuna.

He bit down just as Tsuna swallowed and paused as Tsuna groaned and buried one hand in indigo tresses, urging Mukuro onward. Mukuro wasted no time in complying. He nursed the wound tenderly with his tongue, lapping at salty flesh and relishing in a taste that was unique to Tsuna alone. Mukuro held tight to a slim waist as his mouth created an intricate pattern of nips and licks all the way down to Tsuna's shoulder, which in turn drew out a needy groan from the wanton young man seated firmly in his lap.

It was all a sweet sort of torture where Mukuro was concerned. He ached painfully between his thighs and yet he was the one doing all of the pleasuring… it was a mind boggling experience. And he craved so much more. He was tempted to push things further, to claim Tsuna in a way that would solidify the meaning of the angry red marks trailing down the boy's throat and right shoulder. Then again, who was to say that he couldn't? Tsuna certainly wasn't denying him and no one was present at the moment…

Partially opened ember eyes glanced downward. "Mukuro…" Tsuna was swept away by the pleasure and confused as to why it'd momentarily stopped. All rationale was long gone by this point and he could think of nothing aside from a hot mouth, a desire infused heterochromatic gaze, and skilled hands. "Mukuro…" He murmured as he shifted forward and bit back a gasp- the friction of his movement reminding him of what he dearly wanted.

To hear his name uttered so sinfully ignited Mukuro's blood and shook the latent predator within. That light joining of their hips only further spurred on the notion that it was high time Mukuro crossed the line between playful teasing and fulfillment of his straining desires.

Oh yes… He was going to consume Tsuna and he would enjoy every minute of it.

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET LAMBO IN!"

At least, he'd intended to. Mukuro cursed himself, Lambo, and the universe to hell as the moment was shattered and Tsuna was painfully reminded of where he was and what they were doing.

"Just wait a second, I told you I have a key too!"

"Hurry Fuuta… Lambo knows that Pineapple is in there."

Tsuna quickly moved from Mukuro's lap, eyes wide as he glanced around the room. Everything seemed fine until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. And he looked thoroughly ravished. "Damn it…"

Mukuro was still cursing the world when Tsuna pulled him to stand from the couch commanding that he fix himself up as well. He did as he was told and belatedly took in Tsuna's appearance. Mukuro found that he was rather proud of himself. Blossoming along cream colored flesh were scarlet hued bruises- bruises made by him. The urge to greedily consume Tsuna came back tenfold.

"Go help Mama with the rest of the bags Lambo."

And it diminished just as easily with the reminder that their fun would be staved off until another day.

Tsuna quickly fixed his shirt and groaned when he noted the marks on his neck. There was nothing that he could do about those… he glared at Mukuro who in turn smirked at him. "Did you really have to make them so visible?" He could already foresee the impending interrogations, questions, and talks upon people noticing the bite marks littering his neck.

"What other way is there?" Mukuro wouldn't feel satisfied with anything less.

Before Tsuna could retort, he was tackled around the waist by a hyper Lambo and Ipin. "WE'RE HOME!"

"Tsu-Tsu!" Fuuta smiled as he walked into the living room and spotted his elder brother. He briefly shot Mukuro a glare before joining the group hug. "We missed you!" And he'd failed in his duty to protect his big brother from the clutches of such a heathenish lecher like Mukuro.

No matter. They were home now and Mukuro didn't stand a chance. No one could get close to Tsuna when his little siblings were around.

This was something that Mukuro knew very well. But it didn't matter because Tsuna's siblings couldn't and wouldn't always be around to put a halt to his plans. There would most definitely be another time for him to indulge in the rare treat that was Tsuna. Having a taste just wouldn't suffice and with every sample, he drew a bit closer to enjoying the entire meal.

"Did you boys enjoy yourselves?" Nana walked into the room and handed her grocery bag to Tsuna who easily took it.

"Indeed we did."

Nana giggled when her son flushed before disappearing into the kitchen. "I'm glad." Oh youth… Her Tsuna was a lucky boy to have such a handsome group of friends who seemed to thoroughly enjoy his company.

If only she knew to what extent that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Three cheers for my first update of the year!

Anyway... how was that? Did it blow your minds? Are there now more questions than answers? Well... It was very entertaining to write. May have been a bit OOC but, meh, can't keep them too in character with this type of thing. If I did, well, there would be no chemistry to begin with.

Anywho, the link to the pictures is still on my profile page, just click it and you shall see all that's inspired me to write the random snippets of this story. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are all enjoying this so far and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

**OH!:** Enma's chapter was supposed to go here but, as I said, the current Reborn chapters inspired me to write this. For those who keep up, you should know why this is dedicated to Byakuran and Mukuro (both of which I love dearly).

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line<strong>**. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Shots, Shots, Shots, EVERYBODY!

**Warning: **_Language. Violence (of sorts). Kissing. Innuendo. Mentions of sex. Food sharing. Hickeys. Incestuous tension (lol wut[?]). _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Xanxus x Tsuna (X27); Slight Dino x Tsuna (D27). Mentions of XD, XS, XSD, XSDB, & B26 (Varia explosion)._

* * *

><p><strong>Rating:<strong> _M_

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna is 17; Dino & Squalo are roughly 21; Xanxus is nearly 23; For the sake of this story Bel & Fran are 19; Lussuria is 24.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I **hate **these at the beginning but it's anoth quick one. Originally this chapter was going to be about Enma and Tsuna yet again but then this idea came to mind and I just couldn't not post. The Enma chapter is half way done.__ I'm sorry again in advance!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter VII: Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots, EVERYBODY!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Brat, where the fuck is your piece of shit brother?"<p>

Tsuna didn't glance away from his homework as he quipped a quick reply. "Work."

Xanxus propped his feet on the table, right on top of Tsuna's homework. He was satisfied when the boy gave him his full attention. "Where the fuck does he work?"

Tsuna frowned. "At the Sakura Lounge. You know, some café in Kabukichou…"

"A fucking café in Kabukichou?" Xanxus smirked and stood up. He pulled Tsuna to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "Go put on something decent and then get your ass down here."

"What?" Tsuna's brow furrowed. "Why?" He had to do his homework and he didn't have time to be bossed around by his ever delightful uncle Xanxus. At least not this time.

"Have you ever been to Kabukichou?"

"No."

Admittedly, he was told to stay away from the area because it was dangerous –according to his big brother. Tsuna could take care of himself, he was more than capable of beating down guys three times his size (he had Reborn to thank fo that), but everyone seemed to forget that whenever they looked at him and realized how small he was in comparison to other boys his age. His friends and parents included. Xanxus and his friends were the only people who never treated him like a child in any way, shape, or form. They never sugar coated any truths and they certainly never eased into any bad news –they just told him and showed him things as they were.

Tsuna respected them for that at the very least.

"Do you fucking know what Kabukichou is?"

Tsuna frowned. "The entertainment district in Tokyo?" That was about as far as his knowledge went. He didn't know much about anywhere outside of Namimori but everyone else always seemed to be in the know.

Fiery nectarine hued irises narrowed. "Go put on something that looks good and get your ass down here."

Tsuna eeped before he rushed upstairs to change. He didn't understand why he had to change just to go see his brother at work but he wouldn't question it. Xanxus only had so much patience before he snapped and Tsuna didn't want to be in his line of fire when that happened.

Xanxus, on the other hand, had patience for this particular occasion. He always had patience when it came to popping the pure bubble that everyone stuck Tsuna in. He got a kick out of Dino's reaction and he enjoyed himself in the process. Xanxus would never tell anyone, but he thought Tsuna was tolerable. Everyone was doing the kid a disservice by sheltering him so Xanxus didn't mind introducing him to the world (in a rather blunt fashion no less).

Xanxus got a kick out of watching Tsuna flounder when shoved outside of his perfect box, he got a kick out seeing Dino seethe, and he was able to piss off several people who would never confront him in the process.

Xanxus won all around.

Today, he would win in more ways than one. Dino never told him about getting a job and best of all he took on a job as a host. And not just any two-bit host job either -Dino worked at one of the top rated male host clubs in Kabukichou. Xanxus didn't doubt that the man had the number one spot either. But, because Dino had to decided to be so secretive about everything, Xanxus saw it fit to make him pay. (He would never say this and he would deny that the thought existed in his head but bothering Dino at work was pay back for denying Xanxus, _Xanxus_, sex and one did not simply choose a term paper over sex.)

"Okay. I'm ready." Tsuna stopped at the bottom of the steps and stared at Xanxus who glared at him in return.

"Your fucking school uniform… c'mere." Xanxus pulled off Tsuna's blazer and tossed it on the couch. He loosened the boy's tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and un-tucked it from his pants. "There, now we can go."

Tsuna carefully nodded as he followed behind the man. He swallowed thickly as he realized that Xanxus would be driving. He would pray for them both.

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted as he clutched at his chest and leaned against the car. He hated being driven around by Xanxus more than he hated anything else in the world. He couldn't believe that someone had such a strong sense of self-entitlement even to the point where they honestly believed that the roads and highways belonged to them. It was ridiculous. Not only that, he wasn't even allowed to talk or adjust the volume on the radio when in a car Xanxus.<p>

It was always so awful.

Always.

"C'mon. We're going this way."

Chestnut locks shook to and fro as Tsuna jogged to catch up to Xanxus, his hand unconsciously grasping the tail of the man's coat. Wide apricot rimmed eyes curiously glanced at their surroundings. Tsuna was awed by all of the lights and all of the people and just… just everything. He'd never been to Tokyo at night before but it was beautiful and the people were equally as beautiful. Well... some of them looked kind of scary or like they belonged to some type of syndicate but still… it was all so interesting.

And Dino was lucky enough to work-

"Hey there cutie, you wanna come inside?"

Tsuna paused and glanced around before pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Who else?" The girl smiled and two of her friends joined her when she grabbed Tsuna by the hand and pulled him in the direction of _The Flower Petal_.

Tsuna bit his lip nervously. "Um…" He was supposed to be following Xanxus... Xanxus who was now nowhere in sight. If he didn't catch up, he'd be in a world of pain once Xanxus did find him. "I probably shouldn't."

The girl smiled softly and leaned forward to expose a little more cleavage. "Aww… come on."

"We'll show you a good time, sweetie."

"The hell you will." Xanxus pulled Tsuna to his side and glared at the women before he directed his withering gaze at Tsuna. "Next time you wander off on your own, I'll let them take advantage of your dumb ass."

One brave girl stepped forward and Tsuna truly felt sorry for her. "You can both come. Have a drink!" She smiled her best smile but it fell as soon as Xanxus looked at her.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to fuck around with you bitches." It wasn't a question.

Three sets of eyes widened but none of the girls said another word.

Neither did Xanxus.

Tsuna allowed himself to be dragged around by the man and didn't take the chance to look at the city lest he incurred Xanxus wrath. So far, he'd been fairly lucky. Too lucky. Xanxus was in a rare good mood by anyone's standards.

When they finally stopped walking, Tsuna took in his surroundings. They were outside of a big building with a sign that read _Sakura Lounge_ and Tsuna perked up.

They were at Dino's work place.

Loitering outside of the building were several gorgeous men who were easily luring in equally gorgeous women. The men all wore expensive looking suits and jewelry and they all looked like men straight out of a male modeling catalog. He couldn't believe that his big brother worked at such a place but Tsuna was impressed. The women were all dolled up in what he assumed was their finest everything and they were all so beautiful.

It made him wonder what type of high class café his brother worked at.

"Can we go in?" It sounded like a dumb question, even to Tsuna's own ears, but he was surprised when Xanxus nodded and pulled him along.

Rare good mood indeed.

Xanxus pulled him inside and stopped in front of the greeter. "Set us up with the number one host."

The man at the door frowned and stared at Tsuna. "Enzo-san is with customers at the moment and that boy there isn't possibly old enough-"

Xanxus barked out a laugh as he pulled Tsuna flank against his side. "Enzo… that's what Dino goes by." He pulled out his wallet, copper irises pinning the young man at the door to his spot. "I'll pay double for him and this kid here is fucking old enough." He tucked a 10000 yen note in the man's front pocket before he pulled Tsuna further inside.

Tsuna frowned. He was thoroughly confused about what was going on and where he was. The Sakura Lounge didn't look like any café he'd ever been to. There were booths and a bar with a bartender. There were glamorous men and women laughing, drinking, smoking, and talking… some of them were doing more than that but Tsuna thought it rude to watch. Nothing about the _Sakura Lounge_, nothing at all, screamed café to him.

"What kind of a café is this?" Tsuna didn't understand.

Xanxus smirked. "This is a fucking host club. You know what that is right?"

Tsuna nodded. Of course he knew. There wasn't a 17 year old boy who didn't know what a host club was or, at the very least, what they were supposed to be. They were places where people paid to be entertained by a member of the opposite or same sex. The more you paid, the better the service. If you paid the right price, you could even sleep with your host or be taken out on a date. For one night, the host's job was to make you feel as though they loved you more than the world and people returned again and again for the sole purpose of feeding off of that false love fantasy.

It was best not to associate or bother with such establishments -was what Gokudera had told him and Tsuna believed him.

But that didn't explain why his big brother would want to.

And just as that thought crossed Tsuna's mind, he spotted a familiar shock of golden blond hair. It was Dino and he was dressed in a prim white suit, navy blue button-down, and white tie. His hair was perfectly tousled and he had a smile on his face, one so wide and warm that everyone around him was just eating it up. He looked like the pinnacle of perfection. He looked happy. He looked like he was enjoying himself… and he was the most handsome person in the whole place.

A huge sense of pride swelled in Tsuna's chest as he watched his brother talk to a group of six or so women, each woman begging to be lavished with Dino's attention and affections.

When Tsuna thought about it, he never really got the chance to see Dino relax.

Whenever he was around his older brother, the man was constantly in mother-mode. It was both endearing and irksome. He loved Dino, loved the man with all of his heart, but sometimes he felt smothered. Of course, Tsuna could say that about the majority of the people in his life. But Dino was around him an awful lot and his big brother made it a point to shield him from the "horrors" of the world. Tsuna didn't need another parent.

He just wanted a brother -one who saw him as his equal.

But they were never placed on leveled ground and it was worse when they were with a group of people, which was the only time when being equals really mattered.

And it wasn't fair.

Dino got to have his fun –he had the chance to be wild and do as he pleased in his youth. His tattoos were a testament of that phase in his life. But not Tsuna. His big brother had created a double standard wherein he couldn't explore the wrong choices if he wanted to (not without upsetting Dino, which he hated to do) and he had to be kept from the evils of the world. It was stifling and Tsuna just wanted the chance for them to be equals.

He wanted to be able to tell his brother that he knew more about the world than he let on. He didn't know everything but he knew enough and it would've been nice if Dino could fill him in on the rest. Tsuna would love to talk about his life without worrying about whether or not his big brother would be disappointed in him because he'd made the _wrong_ decission.

It was a lot of unnecessary pressure.

"Stay here and don't move. I need to make a phone call."

Tsuna watched Xanxus walk away for a moment before he returned to staring at his brother. He wanted to be a part of Dino's world much like Dino was a part of his. If they were equals, maybe Dino wouldn't have felt the need to lie about his job. Tsuna wasn't ashamed of his brother for being a host. He didn't understand it but he wasn't ashamed (besides, some of his friends participated in far shadier acts). Nevertheless, Tsuna found it all very interesting.

Dino had a charisma that he admired and he was able to exercise that charisma in a setting designed for it.

And if Gokudera had told him the truth about host clubs, Dino also got to have a lot of sex.

That was always a plus.

Tsuna grinned to himself and just as he shook himself of those thoughts, his eyes met widened honey brown. Dino's once illuminating smile fell instantly but he quickly recovered. Tsuna could see him politely excusing himself from the group he was with and then he was rushing across the room to his side.

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself? How did you even get here?" The questions flew out of Dino's mouth in a rush as he pulled Tsuna to the side.

Pink lips pursed and Tsuna defiantly stared up at his brother. "I thought you worked at a café and I thought that you said you were a server." If Dino was going to fling a bunch of useless questions at him then Tsuna felt it necessary to respond with useless information of his own.

"I didn't lie… exactly." Dino frowned. "We don't have time for this. I have to get you-"

"He's not going anywhere. I just bought you and a private room and you're going to show us a fucking good time." Xanxus wrapped an arm loosely around Tsuna's shoulders. Nothing lit up his mood like those moments when Dino was confronted with the fact that Tsuna wasn't a child.

It was a painful truth but one that needed to be put out there.

Xanxus didn't mind doing it.

Dino stood to his full height, his gaze hard as he stared at Xanxus. "Take him home." He wasn't in the mood to play this particular game with Xanxus and he couldn't believe that Tsuna now knew-

"No."

Dino and Xanxus stared at Tsuna. "No?"

"Xanxus took me out, not you, and I want to stay." Tsuna had to think quickly because Dino looked like he was ready to retaliate but he knew the perfect weapon to ward off his brother. "And if you make a big deal out of this, I'll just stop talking to you all together." He didn't think the silent treatment was a big deal but the crushed look on Dino's face after he uttered those words proved just how much it was.

"The brat's spoken. We'll see you in our room in ten." Xanxus steered Tsuna up a set of stairs. He liked the ballsy little prick all the more for moving things in his favor.

It was official, Xanxus was winning.

* * *

><p>In the ten minutes that it took Dino to finish with his previous group, some of Xanxus' group showed up. Squalo, Bel, Lussuria, and (surprisingly) Fran had burst into the room as loud as ever and anxious to see if just how much truth their earlier text message held. Tsuna always felt both comforted and discomforted when confronted with Xanxus' and Dino's friends. They were entertaining and vulgar and… they were nothing like the people he hung around but they had all grown up with his big brother and Xanxus... who was technically his uncle.<p>

(In the future, Tsuna will come to see that his friends have a lot in common with his brother's friends and he'll further fail to see why Dino is so overprotective.)

Despite how eccentric they all were, Tsuna did like the fact that they always opted to teach him knew things about the workings of the world. Thanks to them, no one would ever be able to pull one over on him -or so they said.

Fran was a new addition. Tsuna had known the boy since he was little on account of Mukuro but it seemed as though he'd acquainted himself with Bel so… yea. At least he had someone there who was roughly his age.

It put him more at ease.

When his brother finally entered the room, he came bearing drinks and a frown.

Dino took the seat beside Tsuna who had Xanxus on his other side. "So what is this, payback?" Dino would like to think that studying was more important than fooling around in the shared bathroom at his apartment but, apparently, Xanxus didn't agree and was vindictive enough to involve Tsuna in the punishment.

"Payback? Why the hell didn't you tell us that you were working here?" Squalo took a shot glass and filled it to the brim with the vodka Dino had brought in.

"Because I knew that this," Dino waved his hands, "would happen if I did."

"Ushi-shi-shi… We're paying customers! And look here, little Tsuna even came to see his big brother at work." Bel wasn't entirely sure why Tsuna was there but he did enjoy the mortified expression that crossed Dino's face when he was reminded of that fact.

"Tsuna should-"

"Stopped getting babied by you and the pieces of shit that he considers friends or else he'll turn into a pussy. Now let's drink." Xanxus sat up and grabbed a shot glass. "You ever drink?" He was staring at Tsuna along with the rest of the room.

Tsuna glanced at the bottle and then at the small cup in Xanxus' hand. "Twice."

One of those times had been with Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello. It was the day before his fifteenth birthday and his uncles had called it a "man's" ritual. They'd all drank for so long and at some point, Tsuna had passed out and his memories about the ordeal were spotty at best. When he woke up, he'd had the worst headache of his life and he'd spent his birthday at home sick.

The second time was during the New Year that had just passed but he hadn't had much. Just enough to feel moderately buzzed. Or, well… enough to end up having eight different New Year's kiss partners. There was a first time for everything.

Dino frowned. "When did you start drinking? And with who?" This was news to Dino. He didn't- he couldn't imagine Tsuna drinking and he didn't want to. People could take advantage of a drunken Tsuna and he'd be damned if that-

"With Reborn!" Tsuna rolled his eyes and took the small cup that Xanxus was offering to him. "And with you right now." He purposely left out the New Year's occasion. That would only give Dino one more reason to dislike his friends and he wasn't in the mood. So instead, he knocked back the shot like a pro. It burned its way down his throat but Tsuna sucked it up.

Everyone in the room (sans Dino) cheered and commended him for taking it like a man.

"Guess that means we're all drink~ing!" Lussuria began pouring the rounds.

Dino knew defeat when he saw it.

* * *

><p>"Have you fucked one of those little assholes that hang around you? Or been fucked... whatever." Squalo was curious. Tsuna was a beautiful boy and everyone was pinning after his perky ass. He wanted to know if anyone had had the balls to make a move -to take what was being flaunted in everyone's face.<p>

Squalo wouldn't mind taking it if those little shits took too long.

Tsuna giggled into Dino's armpit and stared across the room with his visible eye. "What?" Had he done what with who? And man, Dino smelled so good. Good enough to eat even. Tsuna was hungry.

Dino grunted and pulled Tsuna closer to him. "He hasn't fucked any of them." He only knew because they were all still pinning for his little brother's cute ass.

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi… your brother complex stretches so far." Bel leaned on Fran, one hand leisurely tangled in aqua green locks. "You've done other shit right?"

Tsuna nuzzled Dino's neck, his nose buried in the crook where shoulder and throat met. Dino smelled deliriously delicious. "Hmm… maybe." He mumbled, entirely unaware of the effect such a thing was having on his buzzed brother.

Xanxus noticed. He saw Dino's eyes roll into the back of his head, watched as the man bit his lower lip to stifle the groan, and he could clearly see the fist balled in the fabric at the back of Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna was obviously an affectionate drunk and he wouldn't mind turning those affections his way. Drinking made him hornier than a dog in heat and between the heavy petting of Bel and Fran paired with the little display with Tsuna and Dino Xanxus was ready to be satisfied.

So Xanxus did the first thing that came to mind: he grabbed Tsuna by the arm and tugged until the brunet landed unceremoniously in his lap. "Tell us brat, have you fucked around yet?"

Tsuna blinked, eyes wide and mind slightly boggled as he attempted to register his abrupt change of seating. "Did what?" He was hungry and wanted nothing more than to eat, not answer questions that he didn't understand.

"Ooooooooooooooo~o! You should answer before the Boss eats yo~u!" Lussuria grinned and watched with bated breaths.

"Eat!" It was the only word that registered in Tsuna's mind. He turned in Xanxus lap, not taking note of how dangerous it was to be straddling the man. He leaned forward, his hands gripping strong shoulders and his face close to Xanxus'. "I want food." His stomach growled to enunciate his request.

Xanxus smirked and grabbed Tsuna's chin. "I could feed you a couple of things." But he would settle with a kiss for now.

Before Tsuna had the chance to say anything, he was roughly jerked forward by his hair and his bottom lip was viciously nipped. Tsuna yelped only to groan shortly thereafter as a warm, slick tongue expertly soothed his wound and invaded his mouth. Pain and pleasure were intensified beyond recognition as he allowed himself to be devoured by Xanxus. There was the nagging thought in the back of Tsuna's mind that said there was something very, very, wrong about his lips being locked with Xanxus' but he quashed it the instant a calloused hand pushed up his shirt and danced over the heated skin on his back.

Dino stared, mouth open and eyes wide along with everybody else in the room.

Whenever they all went out, there were three things that were always a given: (1) They all got drunk, (2) Xanxus got horny, and (3) Xanxus hooked up with the person closest to him or whoever was interested. In the latter example, Dino, Squalo, (on some rare occasions) Belphegore, or a mixture of the three, were the willing sacrificial lambs at the end of the night. That being the case, Dino could not wrap his mind around how one minute his precious adorable baby brother was sitting beside him and cuddling only to be in Xanxus' lap in the next.

And why did Tsuna look so erotically beautiful and grown as his mewled beneath Xanxus' sexual expertise?He was moaning and mewling softly as Xanxus sucked on his lips, trailed kisses down his jaw, branded his neck... some of those things were being done in a rather rough fashion (that was Xanxus' way). But Tsuna looked and sounded like he was fully enjoying every second of it.

Dino couldn't decide if he should look away, grab Tsuna, or watch. His mind was far too submerged in alcohol for him to make a rational decision but his body was begging him to just sit back and enjoy the show. His lower half was encouraging him to join. After all, Tsuna wasn't his real li-

"Ne, Bel-sempai, Boss might really eat Tsu-chan." Fran watched, his face blank and his cheeks rosy from having one too many shots of rum. He would remembered everything that was happening come the following day and he was sure that Mukuro would pay a hefty price for such information.

He'd also be furious but Fran considered that a bonus.

Bel cackled. "I would hope so."

"Voii! Who would've thought that Dino's brat had some fuckin' spunk." It at least answered Squalo's earlier question. He was positive now that just because Tsuna wasn't sleeping around with his hoodlum bunch it didn't mean that they weren't teaching him other profitable tricks of the ass chasing trade.

From where Squalo sat, it looked like they'd done a fine job of it too.

Xanxus paused mid nip to Tsuna's gorgeously exposed tan neck. He reached around Tsuna and grabbed his forgotten shot from the table. "You still hungry?"

Tsuna was in a daze. His mind was in no way functioning right and his body –his whole body was on fire and starving. He was hungry for more than just food but his mouth wouldn't work as he wanted it to so he simply nodded.

Xanxus smirked. "Atta boy." He knocked back the shot and again pulled Tsuna forward, sharing its contents via mouth to mouth.

Champaign dribbled from the corners of Tsuna's mouth though he managed to swallow most of it. His hands were fisted in the front of Xanxus' shirt as he held on despite their mouths no longer being joined. He swayed a bit as he swallowed, his mouth parted, lips swollen and rosy, and caramel hued irises half lidded. He felt full. Really, really, full all of a sudden. And nothing completed that feeling better than a nap.

To which Tsuna promptly passed out.

Everyone stared in mute fascination, their gazes shifting between Xanxus and Tsuna.

Xanxus eyebrow twitched but then he did something that no one expected. He threw his head back chuckled heartily. "Fucking cock tease." He grunted as he handed the sleeping Tsuna to Dino. "No wonder those other little fucks never get past second base."

Bel grinned cheekily. "Dino trained him well." Because the man would never have to worry about the loss of his brother's virginity if the kid was an expert in giving a sample and then finding a good excuse to take it away.

Unlike Dino, Tsuna had either luck or coincidence on his side.

Had he not passed out, he faced the possibility of losing his virginity to an animal.

Dino smiled ruefully. He felt like he'd just dodged a bullet but he couldn't fully comprehend why that was. He ran a hand through Tsuna's hair and sloppily kissed his little brother's temple. "Damn right!" He yawned. He was tired too. So he slept with Tsuna safely tucked in his arms.

The party ragged on.

* * *

><p>Let it be known that:<p>

(1) A drunken Dino is rather subdued and his mind doesn't function as he would like it to where as a drunken Tsuna hungers for more than just food. Tsuna craves sensation. They're both sleepers.

(2) Few can tell when Xanxus is drunk because he's always… he's always the same. Well, he's normal with the additional and excruciating urge to consume someone. Or beat the shit out of them depending upon his mood.

(3) Whenever Squalo is intoxicated, he's a horny bastard as well and he becomes twice as vulgar. That's why Xanxus is his perfect drinking match. They either fight or sleep together. It's a win-win situation.

(4) Belphegore is a relaxed and affectionate drunk, which is demonstrated in the way he eagerly caresses and pets Fran.

(5) Fran doesn't really get drunk, his cheeks just get redder the more liquor he consumes.

(6) Lussuria sings.

(7) The only person who always remembers everything that happened after a night of drinking is Fran (who doesn't get drunk) but he pretends otherwise for blackmail purposes. Most of the time he'll record the whole thing with his cellphone just to have proof to support his blackmail.

Despite all of that, they all end up going out time and time again.

When Tsuna's older, he'll have a better alcohol tolerance but it'll do nothing to reign in the overwhelming urge to eat or quench his sensation seeking. It'll land him in several different beds throughout the years and it'll leave him with a few spotty memories. He'll regret nothing.

Dino will regret a few things.

Xanxus will still be winning.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... I don't know what to say about this! It just came to me after reading a VK update and I seriously don't know how that happened. I should probably make a few things clear.

**Familiar Relations:** _Dino_, as you all know, isn't Tsuna's real brother so he's not obligated to have strictly platonic feelings for Tsuna. Think about this- you and your bestie (same or opposite sex) grow up together and fall in love. It's the basis of most romances as it is. To some extent, Dino and and Tsuna are no different. _Xanxus_ is kind of Tsuna's uncle and only kind of because he's his grandfather's adoptive son. I haven't done a chapter on when Xanxus and Tsuna met but they did so when Tsuna was about 11 or 12 (meaning Dino was 16/17 and Xanxus was 18/19).

**OOC: **This was a bit out of character for some of them but take this into consideration- they were drunk. Not only that, all fanfics hold an element of OOC because if they were in character, Tsuna would be with Kyoko or Chrome. The end. I try to keep them as in character as possible but I'm sorry if it was too much this chapter.

**This Chapter:** was me shamelessly throwing Xanxus into the mix because I just felt like being vulgar. It felt good.

Anyway... how was that? Did it blow your minds? Are there now more questions than answers? I would assume that there are and feel free to ask me questions. As I said in the beginning, these go in no particular order. So if this chapter wasn't your cup of tea then maybe the next one will be.

**Before I forget:** Enma's chapter was, again, supposed to go here but then this plot bunny involving Xanxus got cranked out before his chapter. It's halfway done. I'll probably have it out by next week. I love him but writing a thing for two bottoms... And then there's this chapter dedicated to Gokudera and Yamamoto that's halfway done too (there are about seven chapters that are currently half complete: Hibari, Spaner & Shoichi, Kyoko, Reborn, etc...). I'll finish them in due time.

**Unsigned Review Thanks Goes To:** XxRazorgirlxX & Stargazer!

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line<strong>**. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Of Moons, Ghost, and Monsters!

**Warning: **_Language. Kissing. Fluff. Ghost and Such. WAFF. Sweet-stuffs. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong> _Enma x Tsuna (0027)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rating<strong>_**:** _K+/T__

* * *

><p><strong>Age: <strong>_Tsuna and Enma are 14 in the first half; Tsuna and Enma are 16 in the second half  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF PUBERTY<br>**

_Chapter VIII: Of Moons, Ghost, and Monsters_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Upon entering high school, Tsuna knew that he would see an array of people that he hadn't encountered whilst in grade or middle school. Something about the prospect of meeting new people made him anxious. He never understood it but most people weren't prone to simply liking him from the get go. He was an easy target for bullies, the laughingstock of any given class due to how clumsy he tended to be, and (with his luck) he almost never knew a single person in his classes. He was simply thankful that some of his closest friends attended the same school as he did and thus he didn't feel as alone or awkward when he'd taken a step forward and begun his life as a high school student.<p>

Knowing what he knew about himself, it came as a surprise when, despite his social anxieties, Tsuna discovered that there was one person in the foreign school that he felt the need to befriend by any means necessary.

Maybe it was the fact that the boy was as devastatingly clumsy and just as absentminded as Tsuna himself tended to be.

Maybe it was because he'd noticed that they shared bullies.

Or because they both lied about the wounds they received from said bullies.

Perhaps it was even that Tsuna just _felt_ that they needed to meet one another- they had to be friends because they understood each other without ever formally meeting.

Everything inside of Tsuna yearned for him to wipe such an anguished look off of that boy's face because no one deserved to look so… so alone.

Tsuna would like to believe that he was the first one to really notice the frail redhead that sat within a small group and yet had eyes that looked far too lonely for someone with people (people who seemingly cared no less) by his side.

Tsuna knew that feeling all too well.

Shortly after discovering his newfound curiosity in the redheaded boy that sat beside him, Tsuna learned that the boy's name was Enma Kozato. It was going to be his personal duty to befriend Enma and to remove that look from the boy's pretty face… pretty? Well, Tsuna would deal with one thing at a time.

He intended to befriend Enma Kozato… even at the expense of his nerves.

* * *

><p>"OUCH!"<p>

Everyone watched in amusement as the two boys collided. Everything had happened in slow motion. One minute, the teacher was dismissing the class and the next Tsuna and Enma were tripping over each other and knocking their heads together on their way down to the floor.

"Well aren't we all lucky that it's the two of you whom are staying behind to clean the classroom."

Lucky indeed.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and apologized as snickering classmates passed them by. His eyes landed on Enma, who was a little worse for wear and also apologizing. "I- I'm sorry." He stood, his hand rubbing at his throbbing forehead before he extended it to Enma.

A soft smile slowly blossomed on Enma's face as he took Tsuna's hand and stood. "Thanks…" Scarlet irises stared at the floor but his smile remained. "I should be the one um- apologizing… I… wasn't paying attention when I got up."

"Oh, no, I wasn't really watching-"

"I'm sure I just-"

Tsuna and Enma exchanged glances before laughing at their botched attempts to take sole blame for their earlier fall.

"Well… I guess we can just say that neither of us were really paying attention." Tsuna smiled as he straightened the desk closest to him.

"Ah, yea… things like this happen to me all the time… I'm kind of clumsy."

"Me too! My godfather has been trying to break the habit out of me since I was a kid." It worked to a certain degree. He was never clumsy when he fought or became serious about something but both of those things happened on very rare occasions.

A slender red eyebrow rose. "My Spartan uncle is the same. Even though he's kind of clumsy too, he's like, this invincible stuntman so… yea."

Tsuna's face twisted curiously… a Spartan uncle that was an invincible stunt man…? Sounded like someone he knew…

Enma smiled. "I know, sounds crazy right? But he's been like that since I was little and he used to train me until I was all beaten down and tired… he's funny though."

Chestnut locks shook to and fro as Tsuna waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, I can believe that. My godfather was in the military or something- he's crazy strong. When I was younger he tricked me into training with him on the weekends and he wipes the floor with me every Sunday." He shuddered at the memory. "I definitely understand where you're coming."

Enma nodded briefly. "But all of it doesn't matter when it comes down to it- the training I mean. We still get beat up and picked on."

Amber irises widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Yea… I saw them bothering you once and I was gonna say something but then that guy, the one with the platinum blond hair, he came to help you." Enma glanced at Tsuna, scarlet eyes meeting ember. "How come you don't fight back?"

"Well…"

There were a lot of reasons why Tsuna didn't fight back, at least, reasons that he'd rationalized to himself. His not liking violence was at the top of the list. He didn't think solving violent attacks by using more violence would fix anything. People would still not like him and they would still talk about him regardless of whether or not he fought back. Fighting just wasn't for him and he'd rather take the brief beating. More so considering no pain compared to that of sparring with his godfather, Reborn.

It didn't even come close.

That aside, Tsuna felt as though he had an unfair advantage. He'd had lessons from his godfather who was, to say the least, recognized across the globe for his skills as a fighter and militant man. When he looked at and evaluated his own skills, he could easily take on five or six guys twice his size and leave with barely a scratch on him… so taking action against the bullies at school wasn't wise. It wouldn't be fair and Tsuna didn't like when things were at an unfair advantage.

Last but not least, he couldn't imagine who would take the beatings and taunts if not him… well, Enma it seemed but that still wasn't fair. He'd probably have to do something about that.

"I don't fight back because I don't like violence. I know how to fight but I don't think it'd solve anything… I guess I'm just not one of those types of people. It pisses my godfather off." He laughed nervously and stared at his feet. Even to himself, Tsuna knew he sounded lame.

"It's the same for me." Enma smiled but it didn't quite touch his eyes. "I guess that means we're the martyrs of Namimori."

"Yea…" It was a sad truth, one that linked them and confirmed what Tsuna had only speculated.

"Um… we should probably start cleaning but- but after, do you wanna go get something to eat with me? I didn't get lunch today so…"

Tsuna beamed. "Sure. I didn't have lunch either." Because Gokudera and Yamamoto had gotten chased around by Hibari and, in the chaos, his lunch had gotten trampled. It was a shame really because he'd missed breakfast (and he thanked Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta for that) so he'd been looking forward to lunch.

"I'll start over in the corner then." With a soft smile, Enma quickly got to work.

And thus a new friendship was born.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things in life that were meant to be feared. A great bulk of those things were on a mental list that Tsuna had compiled as the years moved forward. Some things were petty (his fear of ants he considered very petty but he couldn't help it because he knew without a doubt that if ants became smart and formed a team, they could annihilate him and anyone else in their path). Some of his fears were logical (his fear of disappointing those near and dear to him was a legit fear to have for a teenager who highly valued his family). And some of his fears were ordinary (everyone feared death).<p>

Tsuna didn't exactly know how to classify his unyielding fear of all things supernatural.

He blamed Reborn for that particular phobia.

Never would he forget being seven years old, waking in the middle of the night and stumbling off of his bed –the pad of his foot touching something solid and cold. When he'd glanced down, a bit confused, he'd come face to face with a pair of claw-like hands and gray scaled-arms peeking from under his bed. He'd screamed so loud and pissed his pants as he bolted from of the room like hell was on his heels. When he reached his parent's room frightened and quivering, he vowed never to return to his own. He'd slept with Dino for five solid months before he'd gathered the courage to make Dino sleep in his room with him until he could handle it by himself.

They told him that it was supposed to be a joke, a funny one no less, that was well played on their adorable seven year old child but Tsuna didn't buy it. He _knew_ that there was a monster under his bed. It took months to convince him otherwise.

Tsuna, to this very day, believed them all to have a twisted sense of humor.

But that "joke" in no way compared to the second time that Reborn tried his hand at pulling an "innocent" prank.

Waking up to arms reaching from under his bed was far better than waking in the middle of the night to a- a thing staring at him with glowing eyes from the closet. Seeing it move and open the closet door to reveal a seemingly shredded body with a face reminiscent to death had nearly given child Tsuna a heart attack. He'd fainted, pissed his pants, and couldn't sleep in his room for close to a year. (Dino had enjoyed sharing his room with Tsuna during that year.)

Tsuna would never forget those instances and knowing now that they were pranks pulled on him by his godfather did nothing to lighten his phobia of the supernatural.

Scary movies, books, figures, dolls, shadows… they all gave him the overwhelming urge to crawl out of his skin or meld into the person nearest to him. That lingering dread that clawed at his gut at the mere mention of the supernatural never went away. Never.

And there was no way around it.

Tsuna now knew, without a doubt, that Adelheid hated him. It was the explanation that he could think of for the current turn of events. If she liked him (even if it was a tiny bit) then she wouldn't have forced him to partake in Enma's dare to investigate the legend of Aka Manto. He wouldn't be clinging helplessly to the back of Enma's jacket as he followed the boy through the darkened school corridors and towards the girl's bathroom.

Tsuna was petrified and he couldn't decide which scared him more: Adelheid's issues with controlling her anger and then directing that energy towards him or the possibility of being mauled by a ghost.

It was a tossup.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I tried to talk her into picking someone else but when Addy makes up her mind-"

"I know." Was Tsuna's quick and hushed response.

He knew the girl –had known that she'd held a strong disdain for him since he'd befriended Enma three years ago but he'd thought they were making progress in overcoming that. He was wrong. But it wasn't Enma's fault. A wrathful Adelheid was a formidable foe and the only one who ever stood against her successfully was Hibari… who wasn't present.

That matter aside, they couldn't waste time with idle chatter. Not now. If Aka Manto was truly at their school, Tsuna didn't want the creature to be alerted of their presence.

If he could, Tsuna would scream like a girl and he would hold no shame for doing so. He couldn't believe his luck. Couldn't believe that a friendly game of Truth or Dare was now his worst nightmare come to life.

Ghost hunting… Never would he have chosen to go ghost hunting of his own accord.

Never.

There was nothing that he could do about their situation so he was going to hope and pray to any god that was willing to listen that nothing remotely scary happened while they called out to Aka Manto in the last stall of the girl's bathroom.

In the dark.

Tsuna would be lucky if he didn't faint.

Enma stopped walking and Tsuna chanced a glance at their surroundings. They were outside of the first floor girl's bathroom. "Just hold onto me, okay."

Tsuna nodded as he held tight to Enma's arm and followed the boy into the bathroom and down to the last stall. When they were both inside, Tsuna cringed at the sound of Enma locking the door.

"Um… I'm not really sure how this works but-"

"WAIT! I mean… wait!" Panic laced Tsuna's tone as he clutched at what he sorely hoped was Enma's shoulders. "Can we just say that you did this but not actually do it?" Because he didn't want to test or upset any potential poltergeist.

What if they were tempting the spirits or provoking them? What if they made them angry? Worse: what if Aka Manto was there? Tsuna knew for certain that he wouldn't live a full life if he had to ponder about all of those 'what ifs' on a daily basis.

Enma stared at Tsuna's silhouette, a smile touching his face. He wasn't positive but he had a strong feeling that Tsuna was afraid of- "Ghost… Are you afraid of ghost?"

Trembles wracked Tsuna's lithe body at the mention of such creatures and he pressed himself closer to Enma. "Yes!" His reply was muffled by Enma's shirt but he was sure that his friend had heard him clearly.

"No way?!" Slim shoulders shook as Enma laughed. "Of all the things-"

"Shut it! It's not my fault that my godfather has an awful sense of humor." Were they not submerged in darkness, Enma would be able to see Tsuna pouting. "Let's just talk about something else please?"

"Hmm…" There were actually a lot of things that Enma wanted to know about Tsuna and now was a better time than any other. It was very rare that they ever had a real moment alone and when they did, Enma always learned something new about Tsuna… "What do you want to talk about?"

Tsuna moved his head and glanced at what he hoped to be Enma's face. "Can we leave here first?"

"Yea. We can go-"

But Tsuna had fled the bathroom as soon as an affirmative was uttered.

Enma laughed as he too left the bathroom.

A hand slowly lifted from the bowls of the toilet bowl. With a curt wave as to say goodbye, it retreated.

* * *

><p>He was hyperventilating. He was trying so hard to breathe but the muscles in his throat were constricting and tightening with every staggered grasp at air he attempted to make. Tsuna was panicking.<p>

"Hey… Hey, try to breathe." Enma's hand was moving against Tsuna's back in tantalizing circles.

It wasn't helping. "Can't… Can't… scared…" Tsuna rasped in between ragged inhales and exhales.

Enma leaned forward, lips gingerly touching Tsuna's shoulder. "Just follow me okay."

A nod was all the acknowledgement that Tsuna was capable of as he panted and gasped and mentally clawed at his mind in hopes of kick starting a normal breathing regime. But Enma was there. He was pressed to his side, hand warm and fluttering over his lower back as he attempted to encourage Tsuna to breathe.

"In…" Another light kiss to a t-shirt clad shoulder. "Out…" Kiss. The repetitive mantra of inhale-kiss-exhale-kiss persisted.

Tsuna's mind focused on the warm lips pressing to his shoulder, the nape of his neck, the space just below his ear… his breathing took on the pattern of inhale-exhale that Enma had set for him. In a sluggish fashion, he was regaining himself. His chest heaved lightly, his ragged breathing was smoothing into something resembling normalcy. His eyes were squeezed shut as he focused. Enma's heated hand. Enma's words. Enma's mouth ghosting over his feverish flesh.

"There you go. That's it." Enma's tone was soothing. Careful. He eased them onto the sidewalk, Tsuna seated between his parted legs with his knees drawn up to his chest as he breathed easily. "We're outside and we're under a lamp so everything should be okay."

Tsuna could hear the smile in Enma's voice and it calmed him considerably. He'd just freaked out and Enma didn't seem any different towards him over that small fact.

"Thanks." The word was uttered softly as Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip and leaned against Enma. He _hated_ ghost.

"I'm still sorry about this." Enma still felt awful about Tsuna being roped into this knowing his phobia.

Tsuna wasn't upset, so it was easy for him to say with a soft smile, "This," he waved his hand, "This was nothing. Plus, we got to hang out and you ended up being my knight in shining armor."

A deep flush colored ivory cheeks. "I try."

They both managed a laugh as Tsuna stood up on shaky knees and turned to help Enma. As soon as Enma got on his feet the bumped heads and fell forward against the wall. Laughter filled the small space between them as Tsuna held tight to Enma's shoulders. "I think you were great." He placed a light kiss to the corner of Enma's mouth.

"Thanks," Enma was surprised the word came out as strong as it had.

Silence lapsed between them for several moments before Tsuna sighed, gaze shifting towards the sky. "What a night, huh?"

Enma shrugged. "It could've been worse?"

"How?" Because Tsuna couldn't imagine how their night could have gotten any worse than it was.

"Well, we could've actually saw a ghost or a spirit…"

A shudder shot down his spine as he stared into bright red eyes. That certainly would've been awful. "Lucky us!"

Enma nodded. "I guess this means we can head back now."

Tsuna shook his head in agreement and grasped Enma's hand. He tugged him away from the wall, their fingers laced as walked down the street.

Stopping not too far behind them was a woman. When she turned, a white face mask covered her mouth but the slits that touched her crinkled eyes were an indication of her smile. She'd almost had them.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... this chapter was a long time in coming. I didn't really know what to do with this pair but it probably would've been better if I wrote them as kids or something... I dunno. I'll probably go back (or rather, forward) and do one of those "What if" they met as kids chapters. That being said, this was very tame in comparison to the last chapter with XanXus!

Hmm... I'm not sure what I'll do next... I'm leaning towards a school festival and a kissing booth! Yup... I'm tackling that one next. Everyone will be in that chapter just because!

Hoped you all enjoyed and come back for more. Sorry for the super late update!

**Also**: The ghost used for this are the tale of Aka Manko and The Slit faced Woman! Give 'em a look up!

**Quick Responses to Questions:**

Yes, I will eventually write about the briefly mentioned New Years party!

Yes, first generation will be included in this story!

Yes, there will be a chapter focusing on 1827 in the near (chapter-wise) future!

**Unsigned Review Thanks to:** thesilentreader, KanraJuudaime-san, Prang, p0l-anka, stargazer, and MoqoQ. Thank you guys as well and I hope you get to come back to read this!

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line<strong>**. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
